Quid est amor?
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: El silencio se hizo presente. La mirada de Lilia y Yakov pasaron de sorpresa a indignación para después observarlo con desdén. ¡Tenía diecisiete años! Víctor frente a él. Le observo lleno de indignación y coraje. — No solo arruinaste tu futuro... También el de Mila... ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando Yurio?
1. Prologo: El Error

Los personajes de YOI no me pertenecen, hago este fic sin fines de lucro.

Parejas: Varias.

Advertencias: este fic contiene no solo drama, también algo de OoC y distintas parejas que no son yaoi. Si gustas continuar eres bienvenido.

* * *

 **Quid est amor?**

* * *

Prologo: El error

* * *

 _Un error no se convierte en verdad por el hecho de que todo el mundo crea en él._

 _Mahatma Gandhi (1869-1948)_

— Es mío.

El silencio se hizo presente. La mirada de Lilia y Yakov pasaron de sorpresa a indignación para después observarlo con desdén. ¡Tenía diecisiete años!

Los murmullos pronto se hicieron presente, todos sorprendidos porque jamás, ni en el más loco de sus sueños se imaginaron algo así. Algo entre ellos dos. Estos susurros fueron acallados cuando el sonido de un golpe se escuchó. El rostro de Yuri estaba hacia un lado y su mejilla comenzaba a enrojecer.

Víctor frente a él. Le observo lleno de indignación y coraje.

— No solo arruinaste tu futuro... También el de Mila... ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando Yurio?

— Tsk...— Yuri escupió hacia el suelo y sin dirigirle una sola mirada a nadie camino directo hacia la rusa. Tomo su mano y la llevo consigo.

Cuando paso al lado de Yuuri Katsuki solo pudo sentir como su corazón latía con rapidez. Decidió no ver los ojos ajenos. Porque de lo contrario no podría seguir.

Fueron unos cuantos minutos en silencio mientras caminaba hacia los vestidores. Sentía y escuchaba que Mila le decía algo pero ignoro estos alegatos hasta que finalmente llegaron al lugar y cerró la puerta.

— ¡Yuri!

—…

— ¡Yurochka!

Los ojos esmeraldas de Yuri por fin observaron a la pelirroja. Por un momento pudo notar que le miraba con enfado pero más allá de eso, con un leve toque de preocupación y más aun tristeza.

— No me llames así bruja…

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la rusa para después acercar su diestra y tocar la mejilla roja del muchacho.

— No esta tan mal… Yuri… no debiste decir…

— Tsk… solo cállate… ya habíamos hablado de esto ¿No? Te dije mil veces que debías pensarlo bien, pero eres una bruja estúpida… así que tendré que ayudarte en esto.

La explicación en sí no fue para nada convincente e incluso Mila comenzaba a pensar que esto era una mala idea, más aun después de hacía dos noches cuando Yuri por fin se le había confesado al japonés. La pelirroja saco un pañuelo y se dirigió al rubio dejándolo con una mueca de duda, la cual fue respondida cuando sintió el tierno toque de la mujer sobre su labio, apenas si había sentido que estaba un poco dañado por el golpe de Víctor. Ese viejo ya se las pagaría.

— Es en serio… no creo que nadie lo crea, además… además tú tienes muchos planes y…

—Y nada… prepárate en la tarde… hablaremos con mi abuelo.

Un escalofrió se deslizo por la columna de ambos al pensar en lo que Nikolai Plisetsky diría ante todo esto.

— Eres… — Yuri no se enteró que era lo que Mila pensaba que era porque justo en ese momento sonó como tocaban con rudeza la puerta.

Ambos se observaron con dudas y un poco de temor, esperaban que fuera quien fuera no hubiera escuchado su intercambio de palabras, aunque en realidad no dijeran nada incriminatorio.

— Yurio… eh… ¿Están bien?

La voz del Katsudon hizo que las mejillas del rubio se ruborizaran de inmediato, Mila le observo y con una sonrisa triste entendió la situación en la que estaba Yuri.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Nuevamente la voz de Katsuki y esta vez Yuri no supo cómo actuar. Su sorpresa fue tal cuando Mila simplemente abrió la puerta dejando entrar al japonés. Los ojos verdes rehuyeron de aquellos ojos castaños sin dudarlo un instante. El silencio les rodeo a los tres. La pelirroja intento salir para dejarles a solas, pero cuando dio un paso noto que su mano había sido capturada por Plisetsky.

—…

— …

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y Mila francamente comenzaba a incomodarse, ¿Por qué los hombres tenían que ser tan orgullosos?

— Estoy bien Yurochka… — esbozo una sonrisa y se acercó para besar castamente los labios ajenos. En cuanto noto la turbación ajena le hizo un guiño cómplice y salió de ahí.

Apenas si escucho la voz de Yuri cuando le grito y negó con la cabeza. Tener dos meses de embarazo no quería decir que estaba inválida; aunque fallara en el entrenamiento y su medio hubiera hablado con Yakov. Tendría que ir a verlo para explicarle con más detalle todo, pero ahora que Yuri había confesado, debería esperarlo. Se quedó a unos metros de los vestidores y saco su móvil.

Mientras tanto ninguno de los dos patinadores había dicho nada. Ambos en silencio. Yuuri buscaba insistentemente la mirada de Yurio quien se negaba a verlo. Con nerviosismo y su torpeza habitual decidió hablar.

— M-Muchas felicidades… no tenía ni idea de lo de ustedes… aunque eres menor de edad… eso no haría que Mila la acusara la ONU — Yuuri mordió su lengua ante este desliz, se sorprendió de decir algo tan fuera de lugar y mucho más contra una persona que le caía bien.

— Soy independiente desde hace años Katsudon…— la irritación de Yuri era evidente.

— S-si… yo lo siento, no quise ofenderlos… Yurio… — soltó un suspiro, el japonés se había prometido no hablar de aquella noche, no darle falsas esperanzas al muchacho y sin embargo ahí estaba sintiendo un dolor en el pecho inexplicable. — ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Pude no sé… darle algún consejo o…o algo… ¿Qué harás ahora?

—Tsk… eso es algo que no te incumbe Katsuki…

— ¡Somos amigos! Claro que me incumbe.

— ¡Jamás te he visto como un amigo!

Por fin ambas miradas se conectaron, y fue como aquella noche que uno atesoro con su alma mientras el otro trataba de olvidar. Yuuri fue el primero en desviar la mirada.

— No puedo darte nada más Yurio… Amo a Víctor…

— Ya lo has dicho.

— Y-Yo… y tu… ¡Con la señorita Babicheva!

Aquello hizo que nuevamente se observaran, esta vez las mejillas de Katsuki levemente rosadas, para después simplemente cubrir su boca en un gesto un tanto infantil. Esas palabras habían sido tan innecesarias, habían sonado a un reclamo que no debería. Yuri sonrió internamente, aunque ya no importaba. Porque de todas formas Katsuki elegiría siempre a Víctor.

— Te casas en dos semanas… enfócate en eso perdedor…

Yuri paso al lado de Katsuki sintiendo que el corazón se le salía por la garganta, lo había hecho, le había puesto un punto final a aquella malsana obsesión con el japonés. Pero dolía tanto. Paso a su lado saliendo del lugar.

Él nunca fue una persona que se sacrificara por los demás, de niño siempre se había enfocado en ser el mejor, demostraría al mundo que él no era desechable. Que él podría dar lo mejor de sí, que podría con todo y todos. Su abuelo le había enseñado bien y sin embargo pese a que nunca había considerado a nadie más que Otabek su amigo, no podría dejar sola a Mila, era su error después de todo.

— ¿Todo bien?

El joven asintió a la mujer y pese a su explosivo carácter esbozo una de sus sonrisas falsas y mezquinas.

— ¿Por qué estaría mal? Vamos… noes espera un sermón de Yakov…— menciono irritado. — ¡Ahhh! Deberé conseguir una mejor fuente de beneficios… aunque el próximo Grand Prix está cerca… eso ayudaría bastante con los gastos.

— Yuri… ¿hablas en serio?

— Tsk… mujer… eres irritante preguntando lo mismo. Es mío, se acabó… ahora vamos. —tomo su mano arrastrándola una vez más esta vez hacia las oficinas. A su paso las personas les observaban y murmuraban.

Georgie fue el primero en acercarse y envolver en un abrazo demandante a ambos.

— ¡No me dijeron nada! ¿En que pensaron? Ah… como sea… ¿De cuánto tiempo estas? — pregunto una vez que los soltó, Mila se encontraba entre divertida y preocupada mientras que Yuri comenzaba a molestarse cada vez más.

— Unas semanas… ahora Popovich quítate de mi camino…— exigió Yuri de mal humor.

El ruso solo negó con la cabeza unas cuantas veces.

— Es guapo pero irritable… Oh Mila… deberás contarme todo después… —menciono con una emoción en cada poro de su piel, desde que salía con Aleksandra sentía que el amor se encontraba en todas partes.

La pelirroja solo asintió y siguió a Yuri quien miraba a todos con molestia para apartarlos. Una vez en la oficina de Yakov ambos se sentaron frente a este.

El hombre les observaba sin decir nada y Lilia solo veía desde la ventana el desempeño de los demás.

— Habla de una vez Yakov…

— … — el hombre soltó un bufido y antes de hablar los observo. Ambos eran brillantes, habían desarrollado el patinaje de una forma encantadora y ahora todo se iría a la basura. — ¿Están seguros de seguir con esto? Podrían deshacerse del problema fácilmente.

— ¡Ni hablar! No es un problema y no pienso terminar con su vida. — de inmediato Yuri enfatizo estas palabras, estás que le afectaban enormemente.

— Es el cuerpo de Mila después de todo. ¿Tú qué piensas niña? — Lilia dirigió estas palabras a la chica sin siquiera girarse.

— Es nuestro… no lo dejare…— susurro por lo bajo, se había hecho esa reflexión desde que lo supo y aun así no quería dejarlo de lado.

— Tendrás que dejar todo ¿eres estúpida o algo así?

— ¿Y usted que se mete vieja? — saltó Yuri nuevamente. — Es nuestra decisión y… no… ustedes… ¡Bien! Si quieren echarnos…

Mila alzo el rostro con miedo. No se le había pasado por la cabeza el que la echarían simplemente, ella en esta situación no podía permitirse perder su trabajo de años. Y menos cuando le dijera a su familia, estaba segura que no estarían de acuerdo, ella siempre confió en que Yakov le dejaría quedarse. No sabía que decir o como decirlo.

— No… pero tendremos que cambiar algunas cosas. He llamado a tu abuelo Yuri… aun eres menor de edad y…

— Tsk… mierda…

Yuri se volvió a sentar junto a Mila, ambos expectantes observaron a sus entrenadores. Este pequeño error les cambiaría la vida. Pero… ¿de verdad era un error?

* * *

Dedicado a legendary...

¿Algun comentario?


	2. Capitulo 1: Confianza

Los personajes de YOI no me pertenecen, hago este fic sin fines de lucro.

Parejas: Varias.

Advertencias: este fic contiene no solo drama, también algo de OoC y distintas parejas que no son yaoi. Si gustas continuar eres bienvenido.

* * *

 **Quid est amor?**

* * *

 **Cap. 1 Confianza**

* * *

La confianza en la bondad ajena es testimonio no pequeño de la propia bondad.

Michel de Montaigne (1533-1592)

Las personas a su alrededor le parecían grises y sin ningún chiste. Todo se había acabado. A decir verdad jamás se imaginó que su pequeño Yurochka terminaría en una situación así.

— ¿Abuelo?

— Primero iremos a ver a la familia de la señorita. Tienes que ser consiente de tus acciones Yuri. — noto como su nieto hacia un puchero ante sus palabras, era obvio que no estaba acostumbrado a que precisamente él le llamara así.

Siguió caminando en dirección al automóvil. Una vez llegando a este lugar caballerosamente le dio el asiento trasero a la joven abriendo la puerta para que pasara y luego observando a su desobligado nieto a sentarse junto a ella. Cerró y se dirigió a su propio lugar para conducir. Muchas dudas pasaron por su cabeza pero era evidente que su silencio lo decía todo.

Estaba decepcionado de Yuri.

Los minutos transcurrieron en silencio hasta que finalmente el primero en hablar fue Nikolai.

— No pienso meterme en sus asuntos personales, pero es evidente que está en una situación precaria señorita Babicheva ¿Dónde viven sus padres?

Una vez que Mila le informo la ubicación del hogar de su familia el silencio volvió a rodearlos. Nikolai observaba por el parabrisas a su nieto, no se veía como un joven enamorado y la chica pese a que era hermosa tampoco estaba enamorada del rubio.

¿Cómo entonces se metieron en tal problema?

Una parte de él quería aclarar las cosas, castigar a Yuri y dejar en claro lo que significaban sus acciones, la otra estaba dispuesto a defender a su nieto de cuestiones que seguramente él no causo, pero francamente dudaba que Yuri se inculpara por algo que no había hecho. Además la discusión en el despacho del entrenador Yakov se había acalorado hasta tal punto que había decidido hacerse cargo de todo.

— ¿Entonces qué opinas abuelo?

Nikolai bufo por lo bajo, en realidad no había escuchado a su nieto y ni falta que hacía, seguro era otra tontería.

— Creo que es algo precipitado Yuri.

— ¡Claro que no! Yo quiero que el bebé nazca legal… — observo nuevamente por retrovisor a aquellos dos, notando una pequeña y leve chispa en los ojos claros de la chica y como esta sonreír con ternura, así mismo la determinación de Yurochka.

— Aun eres menor de edad al menos durante nueve meses más…— menciono como si nada observando de vez en cuando al dúo por el retrovisor, Yuri aún era un muchacho, no sabía mucho de la vida, era malcriado y grosero. Sin embargo entendía su actuar. Todo eso era por sí mismo, por su pasado y por el futuro.

Soltó un suspiro bajo llegando al hastió antes de estacionarse frente a la casa de la ahora prometida de su nieto.

Quizás no se amaban por el momento, pero con el tiempo y la convivencia y el afecto que los unía a aquella vida creada entre ambos les harían enamorarse, al menos eso esperaba.

— Yuri… ayuda a la señorita a salir del coche… quizás debimos prepararnos más para esto.

Observo como ambos le observaron con duda ante sus palabras y no pudo evitar comenzar a reír por lo bajo.

* * *

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

La incredulidad en la voz de la mujer frente a él le pareció más un insulto que nada. Nikolai era un hombre honesto y trabajador, los años le habían llevado a si bien no ser un hombre millonario si sabía solventar sus gastos. Cruzo los brazos frente a si y espero unos cuantos segundos, después de todo, una propuesta de matrimonio había sido hecha.

— Debe ser una broma, es decir no nos malinterprete señor Plisetsky es halagador, pero tengo entendido que su nieto es menor de edad. Mila le llevara tres años.

— Mila, cariño… ¿Por qué tan pronto?

Y ese era el preciso momento que Nikolai estaba esperando, observar como esos dos mocosos enfrentaban sus actos, quería por un instante probar si su nieto tenía el suficiente valor y madurez para enfrentar sus acciones.

— Tsk…— escucho el chasquido de Yuri y de inmediato negó con la cabeza, la poca paciencia de su nieto le metería en problemas, debía sacarlo de ese aprieto, pero justo en ese momento la joven pelirroja se incorporó observando a sus padres. Le noto temblar como una hoja y como sus ojos pese a la determinación que poseían tenían un deje de miedo.

— Madre, Padre… yo…

— Amo a Mila…—las palabras de su nieto le dejaron en silencio, mucho más cuando de mala gana se incorporó y tomando la mano de la chica observo a las personas frente a él. Hasta ese preciso momento Nikolai noto que tan alto se había vuelto Yuri.

Ya no era aquel niño de 15 años caprichoso e infantil. Estaba avanzando a pasos pequeños y aunque hacía dos años fácilmente era superado en altura por la pelirroja ahora mismo llegaba a verla a los ojos. Aun le faltaba crecer y no dudaba que llegaría a ser mucho más alto. Se notaba que ya no era un niño, pero tampoco un hombre; estaba en ese punto medio entre la adultez y la adolescencia.

— Quiero estar con ella…— noto entonces un leve temblor en la mano de Yuri la cual sostenía la mano de la mujer a la que declaraba amor. Un leve rubor se notó también en las pálidas mejillas del rubio. — A-Antes habíamos decidido esperar… pero quiero que nuestro hijo nazca ante la ley y con mi apellido. — estaba determinado aunque aún podía escucharse un leve temblor en su voz. — Por eso… ¡permítanme casarme con Mila!

Aquello aún más sorprendente para Nikolai. Se permitió por un instante esbozar una sonrisa cuando de pronto un golpe seco se dejó escuchar en el lugar. Se incorporó de inmediato poniéndose frente a los dos supuestos enamorados y empujando al hombre frente a él.

— Te permitimos concursar, te dejamos volar mucho ¿Y cómo nos pagas? ¡Siendo la puta de un quinceañero! ¿En qué fallamos? — dictamino el señor Babicheva.

— TU… ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA NUEVAMENTE BASTARDO! — la furia de Yuri se hizo presente mientras tomaba de la cintura a la pelirroja que comenzaba sangrar de su labio inferior, sino fuera que estaban tan juntos en ese momento seguramente ella hubiera caído y lastimado en ese instante.

— Yurochka… vallan al auto ahora mismo…— la voz de Nikolai se hizo oscura y llena de molestia.

— ¡No vuelvas a poner un pie en mi casa! ¿Escuchaste? — Advirtió el padre— lárguense de aquí… ustedes…

— Papá…

— Yo ya no tengo hija…

— P-pero… M-madre…

La señora Babicheva era un mar de llanto sin embargo solo subió las escaleras al segundo piso sin decir una sola palabra.

— Tsk… usted…— sabía que Yuri estaba molesto, pero no se metería en más problemas de los que ya tenía.

— Vallan al auto… hay que llevarla al hospital. — ordeno sin son de réplica. Chasqueando la lengua Yuri obedeció llevándose a la rubia que ya comenzaba a llorar por la situación. Una vez que ambos salieron de la casa Nikolai se acercó a aquel hombre — No vuelva a tocar a mi nieta… porque entonces sabrá que es enfrentarse a mi…— advirtió achicando la mirada para después girar y caminar hacia la salida.

Escucho unos pasos bajar las escaleras, esperaba o al menos tenía la esperanza de que la madre de la chica dijera o hiciera algo.

— Nosotros… ya no tenemos hija… —pronuncio con un tono de voz débil y ahogado antes de entregarle dos grandes maletas— por favor… llévese esta basura…— declaro con el rostro gacho y sin encararle. Nikolai en su cabeza solo pudo repetir una escena que creyó borrada, un pasado que jamás pensó volver a repetir. Tomo las maletas y salió de aquel lugar. Una vez fuera fue hacia el auto y las subió en la cajuela. Observo por la ventana como Yuri abrazaba a la chica y negó con la cabeza.

Después de más de quince años, seguía sin comprender a aquellas personas que dejaban abandonados a sus hijos. Sintió un hueco en el alma, él no había criado así a su hijo, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, al menos ahora mismo sabía que no se había equivocado con Yuri. Era después de todo su nieto.

* * *

— Yurochka… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tienes que tener más orden?

— Ya sé… ya sé…

Comenzó a reír sin poderlo evitar y sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes. Después de ir al hospital para asegurarse de que la jovencita estuviera bien se dirigieron al departamento del joven. Nikolai al observar tal desorden y desapego solo pudo reír, su nieto no cambiaba, pese a que ese día le hubiera dado más sorpresas de las esperadas.

— Lleva las maletas a la habitación, tú dormirás en la sala… al menos hasta que se casen.

— … Hum…— escucho la inconformidad de Yuri antes que desapareciera con ambas maletas rumbo a la única habitación del departamento.

— Lo siento niña… mi nieto es aún muy infantil, pero estoy seguro que esto lo hará madurar. ¿Sabes cocinar?

— ¿E-eh? s-si… claro…

— ¡Bien! El medico dijo que tenías un poco de anemia, así que deberás comer bien, yo tengo mucho trabajo por lo que no podre venir muy a menudo, pero espero que se comporten. Estaré de igual forma preparando los papeles de Yurochka… pero dejaremos que él intente por su parte hacerlo todo… a dos esquinas esta una tienda de autoservicio, pero no vallas muy noche…

Observo como la joven solo asentía sorprendida ante sus palabras, se acercó y le revolvió los cabellos como solía hacer con su nieto.

— ¿Ya te vas?

Sonrió de medio lado para después girarse y de igual forma revolver los cabellos de Yuri.

— Cuídala… ahora es tu responsabilidad… No me decepciones.

—…

— Descansen…

Estaba cruzando la puerta cuando escucho la voz de Yuri.

— No lo hare abuelo… lo prometo.

Asintió para sí mismo y salió del lugar. Las cosas no habían salido conforme lo planeado cuando quedo a cargo del jovencito e incluso parecía que todo era un engaño notable. Pero ver la determinación de Yuri, ver que estaba tomándose enserio era sentir que pese a los errores que cometió su propio hijo, ahora mismo su nieto era quien estaba reparando todo.

Casi llegando al automóvil noto la presencia de dos personas. Los conocía bastante bien puesto que patinaban en el mismo lugar que sus nietos. Se extrañó de verlos ahí, pero con seguridad solo irían a felicitarlos.

Observo Nikiforov saludarle con la mano, devolvió el saludo y observo unos segundos más. Aquel muchacho, era el japonés… achico la mirada para tratar de enfocarlo más, recordaba algunas palabras de su nieto respecto a ese muchacho y sintió un mal presentimiento.

Entre todas las personas del mundo era Nikolai quien conocía a la perfección a Yuri, solo esperaba que ese japonés no interfiriera en la vida de Yuri, después de todo las decisiones y promesas que uno hace deben cumplirse, solo así uno gana la confianza de los demás.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a cada una de las personas que le dio la oportunidad a este fic. Nunca imagine que tuviera tan buena respuesta. Gracias.  
Gracias a esas diez personitas que se detuvieron un segundo a escribir un review, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron, también a esas 10 que me pusieron en historia favorita y a esas 17 que pusieron seguir historia. 

Y pues la verdad ya tenía planteada una temática, es más tengo el ultimo capitulo en mi cabeza, pero entre más capítulos pasan no sé cómo quedaran las parejas, así que será una sorpresa incluso para mí. Jajaja

Respuestas a reviews:

 **Legendary** : No puedo responder ninguna de tus preguntas cielo, o al menos no en este capítulo jajaja, espero que te guste. Con todo mi amor para ti.

 **WidowSlayer** : Me alegra saber que les deje con la duda, jajaja espero que aunque este capítulo no resuelva nada es como el nexo de lo que viene, espero te guste.

 **Lis** : Gracias, jajajaj Bueno ¿qué paso? lo descubrirán poco a poco si se revela tan rápido la verdad es como que pierde el chiste, espero que te guste este cap.

 **Satii** : Poco a poco me voy enamorando más de la pareja, así que quien sabe jajaja, eso lo descubrirán pronto lo prometo ah, y tratare de ser más clara.

 **NeiroSan** : ¡qué Bueno que te ha gustado! Esperemos que este capítulo sea también interesante.

 **KathKolmer** : JoJoJo Porquito no'más(?) Jajaja hablando enserio espero que te guste el capítulo.

 **New comencement** : ¡Gracias! Creo que es un gran logro esto, espero que siga agradándote y saber que te pareció este capítulo.

 **kamilatancha06** : ¡Lista! Espero que te guste.

 **Ann Carmesi** : ¡Oh! Esa duda no puedo resolverla, al menos por el momento prefiero que ustedes se hagan a la idea o sospechen si lo es o no. Si, sé que es algo confuso; tratare de en lo posterior ser lo más clara posible. ¡Muchas gracias por las porras!

 **Sheren Bhm** : Muchas gracias. Esperemos que este capítulo te guste y espero tu opinión al respecto.

Y para aquellos que lean y no puedan escribir ningún comentario, gracias por leer.

PS: Siguiente actualización espero el próximo miércoles.


	3. Capítulo 2: Amistad

**Capítulo 2. Amistad**

* * *

 _Un hermano puede no ser un amigo, pero un amigo será siempre un hermano._

 _Demetrio de Falero (350 AC-280 AC)_

Todos aplaudieron mientras los novios salían del registro civil. Yuuri llevaba un smoking blanco así como Víctor. Ambos en concordancia, tomados de la mano. Phichit se encargó de tomar cada una de las fotos de la pareja, esta vez con una cámara profesional, llevaba un traje oscuro y junto con Otabek, Mila y Yuri habían sido quienes firmaran de testigos todos a juego, entre los que resaltaba Mila con su vestido azul cielo, Yuri había declarado que no usara el negro y a petición de la dama él tuvo que llevar una camisa del mismo tono. Denotando la pareja que hacían.

Todo era demasiado maravilloso. O al menos así parecía a simple vista.

No todos los días se casaban dos estrellas del patinaje, por lo que los medios de comunicación les habían seguido al registro civil, en la recepción por ser algo más privado solo se encontraban aquellos allegados a la feliz pareja.

Durante la recepción los que más se evidenciaban entre los invitados eran JJ e Isabella, junto con su pequeño Jean Pierre de tan solo cuatro meses. Sala estaba junto con Georgie y Aleksandra rodeando a Mila y por ende haciéndole muchas preguntas, por lo que Yuri pudo estar unos minutos en paz en compañía de su mejor amigo Otabek.

— Yuri ¡tanto tiempo sin verte! — Una voz conocida le hizo girar. A decir verdad hacia algún tiempo que tenía muy poco contacto con Yuko, la única chica que se había acercado a él de una forma discreta y hasta podría quizás en algún momento considerarla una amiga.

— Oha

— Por

— Dios

Si no tuviera trillizas tan escandalosas.

— ¡ES OTABEK ALTIN! — gritaron las pequeñas, que ya eran un poco más altas desde la última vez que las observo en persona.

Yuri chasqueo la lengua mientras observaba como Yuko ponía en paz a sus hijas y llamaba a su marido para hacerse cargo. Le era curioso, la realidad era y siempre había sido que él solo conocía a dos mujeres que eran madres: Yuko y la madre de Yuuri. El pensar en el japonés le hizo sentir un dolor en el corazón por lo que se enfocó en la mujer frente a ellos.

— Disculpen eso, es que mis hijas son fanáticas del patinaje.

Observo de reojo como Otabek solo asentía con la cabeza.

— Olvídalo… solo son demasiado escandalosas.

— Así son los niños Yuri… lo sabrás cuando tengas los tuyos. — declaro la mujer. Esta afirmación le hizo sentirse un poco nervioso, ahora mismo recordaba que tenía una charla pendiente con su amigo. Pero Yuko no ayudaba estando en el lugar. — Me entere de tu cambio… Yuuri mencionó que a final de temporada tomaras un descanso y después quizás te dediques al patinaje en parejas.

Sin quererlo evitar Yuri pego con su puño en la mesa. Menos mal que solo los que estaban ahí dieron un saltito ante esto, ya que Jean Pierre había elegido ese instante para despertar y pedir atención, digno hijo de Leroy.

Sintió la mirada de Yuko y Otabek sobre él, francamente aun le era insoportable tener "ese" tipo de atención sobre su persona, no quería ni tenia porque dar explicaciones.

— Creo que harás un excelente papel en la división de parejas. ¿Con quién competirás?

Como siempre el kazajo entendía a Yuri, le observo con agradecimiento antes de hablar.

— Con Mila…

— ¿Mila Babichova? No tenía ni idea que ella también se cambiaría de división. Luxt la ama, tiene varios posters en su habitación; estará encantada con esta noticia. ¡Oh! Y harán tan linda pareja. — declaro de inmediato Yuko emocionada. Sin darse cuenta que Otabek se había quedado algo desconcertado, Yuri observo a su amigo sin entenderle de todo.

Justo en ese instante la madre de Yuuri llego para llevarse a Yuko, ya que necesitaba de su ayuda.

Yuri soltó un bufido bajo tratando de llamar la atención de Otabek, este le observo en silencio.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? — preguntó directamente, era extraño, desde hacía dos años que eran amigos, la cercanía de ellos había crecido al punto en que podían considerarse hermanos. Podían entenderse a la perfección y si Yuri no hubiera estado enamorado todo ese tiempo quizás hubieran intimado en algo no amistoso, pero justo en ese instante era como si Otabek se hubiera alejado de él. Como si un muro se instalara entre ambos.

—… — el kazajo no hablo de inmediato, de hecho se tomó su tiempo observando todo alrededor, al parecer estaba buscando las palabras correctas para esta conversación. Una vez que las encontró observo a Yuri a los ojos — ¿Están saliendo?

—Yuri… bailemos…— la voz de Mila interrumpió aquella conversación. Yuri pudo apenas observar un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del Kazajo al observar a la pelirroja y lo supo, porque él era su amigo, porque ella era o seria la madre de su hijo y porque jamás se esperó que todo esto terminaría así.

Nuevamente la vida le estaba restregando que no podía tener todo. Pero era de una forma avasalladora y prepotente. Su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de su… ¿Novia?

Yuri se incorporó observando desde ahí a Otabek con una mirada que el kazajo no pudo identificar. ¿Culpa? ¿Dolor? ¿Soledad? Fueron apenas unos segundos antes de que el joven tomara la mano de la pelirroja al instante en que pronunciaba un simple "si".

Ya fuera en respuesta a la pregunta de su amigo o a la pregunta de Mila.

El rubio tomo la mano de la dama frente a él mientras que su otra mano se posaba en su talle. Los pasos eran sencillos, un vals. Los ojos claros de Milla le observaron, mientras que esta le sonreía.

— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta Yuri?

Le observo, aquellos días ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor era comenzar a ser sinceros el uno con el otro, y sin embrago aquel tema sentía que no podía tocarlo.

— Deberíamos irnos a casa si tan mal te sientes. — sí, era evidente que ella estaba preocupada. — En primer lugar, no debimos aceptar ser los testigos. — una sonrisa se posó en sus labios ante el soliloquio de la pelirroja. — Pero ¡claro que no podíamos negarnos! Hasta Yakov pensó que sería lo más adecuado. — de verdad parecía una chiflada hablando con él y sin dejarle contestar. Le dio una vuelta y siguió danzando. — Sé que es complicado para ti…— por fin nuevamente observó aquellos cielos, notando como se habían llenado de lágrimas. — Lo siento… lo siento…— soltó la mano de Mila para atraerla hacia él en un abrazo, aun moviéndose como si bailaran, el rostro de la pelirroja siendo cubierto por el hombro ajeno. Ocultando las lágrimas ajenas.

— Tsk… tus hormonas están locas, ya hablamos de esto… y-yo… — soltó un suspiro abrazándola un poco más fuerte. ¿Eran amigos cierto? — voy a cuidarte Mila… aunque seas una bruja hormonal. — termino la frase cursi con un poco de sarcasmo, con lo cual gano un golpe de la mujer, pero también una sonrisa de esta que noto cuando se alejó un poco de él. — Has arruinado tu maquillaje.

— ¡Cállate bobo! — dijo sin más tratando de limpiarse inútilmente por lo que simplemente beso la mejilla ajena antes de ir al tocador. Yuri la observó marcharse, para después dirigirse a donde se había quedado Otabek. Debía aclarar las cosas con él. Ni siquiera noto la mirada de uno de los novios sobre él.

— Lo siento. — Otabek tenía los ojos cerrados, aun sentado en aquella silla. Sin embargo en cuanto Yuri pronunció estas palabras se incorporó y le observo de reojo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Le quieres ¿cierto?

—… — el kazajo no hablo y para Yuri no hacía falta, lo sabía. Sin embargo jamás quiso lastimar así a su amigo, el único que tenia de verdad. Sin embargo dejar a Mila no era admisible.

— Voy a casarme con Mila… Vamos a tener un hijo.

Y ahí estaba su sentencia a muerte social. Seguramente el kazajo se marcharía y no volverían a hablar, o incluso lo golpearía. Notó como se tensaba y la fuerza que estaba en sus manos hechas puño. Pero no había remedio alguno.

Sin embargo lo único que paso fue que asintió con la cabeza y salió del lugar. Yuri trato de seguirlo, de decirle toda la verdad y sin embargo, no pudo. Sus piernas no se movieron pese a que el único amigo que había tenido en la vida se había marchado, posiblemente para siempre.

* * *

La música sonaba mientras se deslizaba con maestría en el hielo. Ani Lorak era la intérprete del tema que ahora mismo estaba patinando. El tema de este año para él serían los cambios. Lo había elegido aquella noche cuando vio todo perdido, no era muy común en él elegir este tipo de música, sin embargo había ciertas partes de la letra con la que se sentía bastante identificado.

Se preparo para un salto lográndolo con maestría. Había puesto mayor empeño en esta rutina puesto que con ella se despediría del cerdo para siempre, sin embargo en ese mismo instante no sabía si patinaba para Katsuki, para Altin o simplemente para sí mismo.

Pasaron dos meses desde la boda de "ellos dos" pero lo importante era que no había sabido nada de Otabek más que lo publicado en redes sociales y los medios de comunicación. El contacto entre ellos había desaparecido y se sentía más solo que de costumbre. Mila pronto cumpliría los cuatro meses de embarazo y definitivamente ya no podía patinar. Por lo que le tocaba a él, su marido lidiar con los ataques hormonales de la rusa.

Era un caos.

Yuri jamás había sido paciente, les había costado horrores acostumbrarse a vivir juntos, más aun cuando se casaron; pero contra todo pronóstico lo lograron, sin embargo y pese a todo su relación aun no llegaba un punto en el que pudieran considerarse un matrimonio normal.

Quería a la rusa sí, pero así mismo lo desesperaba terriblemente. Tenía que recordarse una y otra vez que sería madre y por eso era tan insoportable, aunque Mila a veces bromeaba con que él que parecía embrazado era él. ¡Mierda de vida!

Todo esto no hubiera tenido mucha importancia si al menos pudiera hablar con Otabek, pero nada. Y hacer amigos no era su fuerte. Más aun en estas fechas que se anunciaba el regreso a Rusia del "matrimonio perfecto" título ganado en los medios por aquellos dos. Lo único que le aliviaba era que solo los tendría que ver dos días: en su enfrentamiento en Tokio, y después hasta el Gran Prix Final, el cual evidentemente tenía que ganar.

Por ello mismo estaba haciendo lo que nunca pensó.

Entrenaba con…

— Nada mal pequeño Yuri…

El estúpido primate de Leroy. Su paciencia estaba llegando a un límite y en cualquier momento se quitaría el patín e iría contra el canadiense para degollarlo.

— Tsk…

Siquiera lo observó. Prefirió ignorarlo, pese a que sabía que era su idea, culpaba a Yakov de estar ahí entrenando con ese imbécil.

— Vamos, vamos, escuche que Nikiforov tiene preparado para la segunda mitad de su rutina libre cinco cuádruples, el rey podría hacerlo fácilmente, pero tú sí que necesitas fortalecer tus músculos.

Yuri estaba seguro que el mundo le agradecería si mataba a ese idiota, quizás hasta le darían un reconocimiento.

— Además de todo, será una gran sorpresa para tu Mila y el pequeño.

Yuri se detuvo un instante, recordándose porqué hacia todo aquello. Un poco de paciencia rogaba al cielo, y esta llego en forma de un saludo nada esperado.

— Yurochka…

— ¿Abuelo?— era una inesperada sorpresa, su abuelo en contadas veces iba a verlo, por lo que de inmediato patinó hacia donde se encontraba. Estaba contento de tenerlo ahí, más no se imaginó que éste venía con noticias estresantes.

— La niña acaba de llamarme… vamos, no pierdas el tiempo.

— ¿Está bien?

— Está en el hospital.

Yuri sintió como el mundo se caía a pedazos, ¿le había pasado algo malo a alguno de los dos? Sin pensarlo mucho salió de inmediato y se quitó los patines, apenas se puso su traje deportivo salió corriendo hacia el auto de su abuelo.

El cual no arrancó. Nikolai le pego con fuerza al volante con frustración. Eso lo notó, estaba tan preocupado como él. De pronto un sonido conocido se hizo presente. Yuri buscó con la mirada y sin equivocarse ahí estaba.

Como tantos años atrás, Otabek y su motocicleta se habían detenido junto a ellos.

— Otabek…

— Vamos… — le lanzó el casco y esperó pacientemente, sin pensarlo mucho Yuri se subió a la motocicleta.

— Te avisaré cualquier cosa abuelo… —

gritó antes de agarrarse de Altin para no caerse. Fueron apenas unos minutos rumbo al hospital y no pudo siquiera intercambiar una sola palabra con su ¿amigo? Estaba demasiado preocupado por Mila como para pensar en algo más que no fuera ella.

En cuanto llegaron bajó corriendo, aun con el casco en la cabeza y entró de inmediato rumbo a la recepción para pedir informes.

— Mila Plisetskaya por favor.

— ¿Usted es?

— Soy su marido — menciono ya con cierto tono irritado, el cual aumentó cuando notó la duda de la mujer. Sin embargo no agregó nada más que el número de la habitación. Subió rápidamente las escaleras, no estaba para esperar turno en el ascensor, en cuanto llego al sexto piso y entro en la habitación 608. — ¡MILA!

— Yuri…

— ¿Qué diablos te paso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo está Sasha? — se acercó a ella, la observaba y no veía nada más que unas mejillas sonrojadas y en perfectas condiciones, siquiera tenía algún aparato medico monitoreándola.

Mila asintió con la cabeza y estiro su mano llamándole, él se acercó tomándola de la mano y esperando a que respondiera— Estamos bien, pero creo que debemos cambiarle el nombre…

— ¿Eh?

— Señor Plisetsky, me alegra que nos acompañe, soy la Dra. Zola Ivannova. Su esposa la señora Plisetskaya sufrió un desmayo en un área pública, afortunadamente su amigo el señor Altin estaba ahí para socorrerla, le hemos revisado y está en perfectas condiciones, solo necesita descansar, se le ha advertido contantemente que no puede seguir patinando y…

— ¡Mila! ¿Patinando? — la observo con molestia.

— Lo siento…— murmuro con una risita algo traviesa e infantil. Yuri la observó aun con más irritación.

La doctora tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de proseguir. — menos mal que fue un desmayo y no una caída, aun así aprovechamos para hacer el ultrasonido del segundo trimestre que tenían pendiente. ¿Le gustaría verlo?

Esto logró llamar la atención de Yuri, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza, aunque seguía algo molesto con la pelirroja. Sin embargo después de los minutos de preparación pudo ver a Sasha nuevamente, ahí estaba un poco más grande que hace unas semanas y el latido de su corazón volvió a escucharse por el lugar.

Fue hasta ese instante que recordó las palabras de su mujer. Cambiar el nombre del niño… eso quería decir que… — ¿Es una niña?

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Hola a todos, Cada día me emociono más con sus reviews, follows y fav. De verdad ¡es una delicia para el escritor! Pasando a otros asuntos espero que este capítulo les agradara más, siento que avance mucho tiempo, pero es necesario ya que de verdad yo pensé que este fic a lo mucho daba para 5 capítulos y ahora lo quiero hacer más grande jajaja, pero veremos en que acaba.

Por favor espero ansiosamente sus opiniones al respecto. Y bueno jamás he hecho esto en un fic, pero ¿Quieren proponer un nombre para la bebé?

Dato curioso: En Rusia los apellidos cambian ya siendo referente a varón o a fémina. Así mismo cuando uno se casa puede adoptar o no el apellido de su conyugue, sin importar que se adopte el apellido de la mujer o el hombre, lo mismo pasa con los hijos, ellos heredan el apellido que deciden sus padres pero la finalización del mismo depende de si es varón o mujer. Por eso el apellido de Mila ha cambiado. De igual forma se puede manejar el de Yuuri Katsuki, que ahora llevaría si gusta el apellido de Víctor.

Respuesta reviews:

 **Canario:** ¡Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a este fic! Jajaja sí, he visto que aquí hay puro Yaoi, y la verdad no me incomoda, pero quería que este fic fuera diferente. Hay que darle un poco de amor a todo. Espero de corazón que te guste este capítulo.

PS: Se actualizará el lunes –guiño-

* * *

 **Omake:**

* * *

— Y… ¿Qué hacían juntos patinando? —La sonrisa de Mila y el sonrojo de Otabek no le dieron buena espina a Yuri, ¿Acaso lo estaba engañando? — ¿Y bien? — cruzo sus brazos y exigió una explicación impacientemente. Le molestaba, le molestaría demasiado que Otabek le traicionara de esa forma.

Por muy enamorado que estuviera de su esposa, por algo era su esposa ¿No?

— Sabía que estabas deprimido por no verlo en mucho tiempo así que…

— ¿Así que…?

— Le llame y ya.

Eso no era una explicación, el ruso observo ahora al kazajo buscando que él aclarara todo, este desvió la mirada al parecer más que nada nervioso.

— ¿Podrían aclararlo antes de que comience a planear su asesinato?

Ninguno de los tres hablo por un largo minuto hasta que Mila simplemente tomo el brazo de Yuri y lo acerco al Kazajo.

— Hora de comenzar a hablar como buenos… amigos…— la sonrisa que les estaba brindando la pelirroja no le gusto para nada a Yuri y al parecer tampoco a Otabek.— nos vemos chicos…

El ambiente estuvo en silencio cerca de cinco minutos Yuri observaba a Otabek, el kazajo no parecía tener intención de hablar con el ruso hasta que como siempre Yuri exaspero.

— Beka…

— No era ella.

— ¿Eh?

— Quien me… gustaba… no era tu esposa.

— Entonces ¿Quie…?

La pregunta quedo atorada en los labios del rubio enrojeciendo de inmediato.


	4. Capítulo 3: Deseos

**Capítulo 3. Deseos**

* * *

 _El destino puede seguir dos caminos para causar nuestra ruina: rehusarnos el cumplimiento de nuestros deseos y cumplirlos plenamente._

 _Henry F. Amiel (1821-1881)_

* * *

Los gritos de las fans en el aeropuerto de Paris eran insoportables. Tanto Víctor como Yurio competirían en Trophée Éric Bompard. Para Yuuri seria emocionante aquella competencia. Tenía mucha curiosidad de ver en vivo la actuación de su marido, así como la de su amigo.

Las Yuri Angels nuevamente estaban al ataque al parecer, para Yuuri Nikiforov fue interesante ver todo aquel movimiento. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo por fin podría ver a Yurio.

Después de la boda se habían ido de Rusia por lo que tras unos días de luna de miel y ante el inminente Grand Prix; las seis copas estaban por comenzar y para ello debían entrenarse. Estaba seguro que en esta ocasión podría demostrarle al mundo todo lo que había nacido al conocer a Víctor, a Yurio, a cada uno de sus amigos.

— ¿Todo bien Yuuri? — la sonrisa de Víctor se hizo presente y el japonés solo pudo asentir con un gesto igual, de verdad no podía faltarle nada en este mundo.

— Si, solo estaba pensando que hace meses que no hemos visto a… Yu…ri…o — dijo el nombre lentamente porque ahí estaba.

Más alto de lo que recordaba y con un semblante tan serio, todo un adulto. Era impresionante como unos meses y las experiencias cambian a las personas. Observo como Yurio sonreía a sus fans para después seguir con su camino al lado de Lilia y Yakov, en el pasado simplemente hubiera huido de esas chicas. Al parecer había madurado.

También llevaba el cabello unos centímetros más largo de lo que recordaba, con la mano zurda Yurio acomodo su cabello para poder firmar un autógrafo a una de sus fans que había vuelto a acercarse y entonces lo noto, aquel halo dorado en el dedo anular del joven. Una sensación extraña se sintió en la base de su estómago, pero mejor la ignoro. O al menos lo intento cuando la mirada del ruso se posó sobre él.

— Ha crecido bastante— menciono Víctor a su lado soltando después un silbido de sorpresa. Observo como tanto su marido como su… ¿amigo? Hacían un gesto de saludo. También le hizo un ademan con el rostro en muestra de reconocimiento. Para después observar cómo era casi tragado por sus fans.

Yuuri y Víctor se acercaron unos instantes reuniéndose con Yakov cuando de pronto las Yuri Angels comenzaron a quejarse a viva voz, el japonés estaba seguro que en cualquier momento Yurio comenzaría a gritarle a las fans, sin embargo con sorpresa observo como con cautela éste pedida silencio.

— Antes que nada quiero agradecerles de corazón todo el apoyo que me han brindado en este tiempo, desde mis inicios hasta el día de hoy, ustedes son una parte importante de mi carrera.

Las fans comenzaron a gritar con júbilo y solicitaron más fotos.

— Ha madurado mucho.

— Sus responsabilidades han crecido.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

La respuesta llego envuelta en un abrigo aqua. Una mujer se acercó hasta Yuri beso su mejilla, y pese a todo pronóstico las Yuri Angels no solo pidieron tomarse fotos con aquella mujer, también pidieron fotos de ella con su amado Yuri.

— Wooo ¿Esa es Mila?

Yuuri observo nuevamente al grupo sin poder creerlo. Por un instante recordó aquella noche de invierno, donde su corazón le dolía por la ausencia de Víctor; luego la llegada de Yurio, las palabras, la comida y finalmente aquella sonrisa.

Una sonrisa sincera.

Misma que ahora era brindada para otra persona. Los reporteros pronto se acercaron a ellos, por lo que tanto Yakov como Lilia fueron de inmediato hacia donde estaba el rubio. Sin embargo y pese al alboroto que les rodeaba Yuuri solo podía pensar que jamás había visto a Yurio así de contento, en público al menos.

— Se ve feliz… ambos lo parecen. Creo que… tenía miedo que solo se lastimaran… pero al parecer su relación es más fuerte de lo que pensé. — escucho las palabras de Víctor y solo pudo asentir con un intento de sonrisa, se sentía bastante confundido.

El japonés dejo de ver a la pareja para caminar junto a su esposo. Recordaba como si fuera ayer aquel momento en que Víctor, a quien admiraba desde joven se acercó hasta él para ser su entrenador. Y esa admiración con el tiempo, con las ansias de que Víctor lo viera sólo a él, se transformó en amor ¿cierto?

Y si amaba tanto a Víctor ¿Por qué esa noche dejo que los labios de Yurio le tomaran sin más?

Cerro los ojos sin querer pensar pero ahí estaba nuevamente esa escena que por más que deseaba no podía borrar de su memoria.

 **Flash Back**

 _— ¿Qué quieres decir Yurio?_

 _— Lo que escuchaste Katsudon… estoy enamorado de ti…_

 _Podía observar las mejillas del menor completamente rojas y aquellos ojos claros: que regularmente lucían furiosos ahora con claridad, demostraban lo nervioso que estaba Yurio. Su corazón se agito sin proponérselo; ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera pensado que el rubio sentía algo más por él, es más podría jurar que quizás lo odiaba. Sentía las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza sin embargo de pronto solo sintió como era tomado con brusquedad y jalado hacia el rostro ajeno._

 _Yurio lo estaba besando._

 _¡YURIO LO BESABA!_

 _No supo que hacer por lo que se quedó completamente quieto y en shock. Esto tenía que ser una broma, un sueño inimaginable, porque jamás… jamás…_

 _Yuuri no pudo pensar más cuando sintió la mordida ajena y su boca siendo invadida por la lengua de Yurio, este beso era tan demandante, tan ardiente. Era como la pista de patinaje, era competir contra el rubio y ganar. Eso es lo que estaba haciendo al luchar contra él en ese beso. No importaba nada, se había olvidado de absolutamente todo, solo podía pensar en aquellos labios, aquella lengua, ese cuerpo delgado pero que poco a poco se hacía mayor, piel nívea, cabellos rubios, desordenados pero tan suaves al tacto, y la temperatura. Tanto calor que hacía en el lugar._

 _Las manos de Yurio recorriéndolo sin pudor, las mismas haciendo lo propio con el cuerpo del joven, nunca había sentido esta pasión desbordante. Llego el momento en que le falto la respiración y sin embargo no quería soltarlo, por lo que besos cortos ayudaron a que pudieran recuperarse un poco._

 _Sintió los labios del rubio en su cuello y un estremecimiento le rodeo de inmediato._

 _— Ni siquiera el viejo te hace sentir así ¿Eh?_

 _Fueron esas palabras lo que le hicieron reaccionar, empujo a Yurio de sí mismo y le observo con fijeza. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué respondió a aquel beso? ¿Por qué?_

 _— T-Tú… eres un niño, ¡no sabes lo que quieres!_

 _— Claro que lo sé… parece ser que el que no sabe de nada eres tu Katsuki… vas a casarte con alguien a quien admiras pero que no conoces realmente._

 _— Yurio… lo siento, pero por más que lo digas yo…_

 _— ¡Es mentira! ¡Te mientes y lo sabes!_

 _—… amo a Víctor._

 _— ¿Entonces porque respondiste Katsudon?_

 _"Venganza" había sonado con simpleza esa palabra en su cabeza, sin embargo sabía que no era del todo cierto._

 _—No hay nada que hacer Yurio… voy a casarme con Víctor y nada va a impedirlo._

 _Menciono pasando al lado del rubio para salir del lugar, su cuerpo temblaba, su corazón estaba a punto de sufrir una taquicardia y lo que era peor, aun podía sentir el sabor de Yurio, el calor de Yurio, el cuerpo de Yurio. Negó con la cabeza y se encerró en el vestidor para comenzar a golpear la pared. ¿Por qué era tan idiota? ¿Por qué había cedido a Yurio?_

 _¡Él amaba a Víctor! Lo amaba con todo su ser, no solo le admiraba, no solo era la persona que lo saco de su propia miseria, también quien le enseño que era amar._

 _Porque antes de Víctor solo había querido a Yuko y ella estaba casada. Con una sonrisa la había entregado a Takeshi, quien le hizo la vida imposible en la infancia, Yuko había sido su primer amor._

 _Y Víctor era el definitivo, el real, el palpable. ¡Era más que obvio! Entonces… ¿Por qué?_

 _Después de unas horas de aquel mal trago con Yurio, había decidido borrar ese episodio de su cabeza, por mucho que se lo recordara el rubio. Él iba a casarse con Víctor en menos de un mes. Si, era mejor olvidar aquello y enfocarse en su verdadero amor._

 **Fin Flash Back.**

— ¡Yuuri!

— ¿Víctor? ¿Por qué estás tan cerca?— reaccióno al tenerle a escasos cinco centimetros; rostro contra rostro.

— Estábamos hablando, pero como que te perdiste en tus pensamientos…— observo la sonrisa de Víctor, aunque en sus ojos se reflejaba cierta preocupación — ¿Acaso estabas pensando en mí?

— ¿E-eh? N-No yo… — se puso nervioso de inmediato. Claro que no iba a decirle la verdad, que estaba pensando en otra persona. — N-No es momento para eso…— menciono finalmente dándole la vuelta a Víctor y avanzando.

* * *

No podía apartar la mirada de él, era un sentimiento tan extraño el que provocaba el rubio sobre su persona, podía observar como la sorpresa se reflejaba en las personas presentes y en si mismo. A su lado Víctor solo guardaba silencio y era de igual forma absorbido por los movimientos de Yurio. Si bien en el programa corto les había dejado sin habla, con el programa libre se superó con creces. Y sin embargo justo en el último salto cayó mal, pese a que se incorporó de inmediato con seguridad aquello le restaría varios puntos.

La ovación de las Yuri Angels no se hizo esperar en cuanto termino. Sin embargo observo la frustración en el rostro de su amigo. Era más que evidente.

— Lo hiciste bastante bien Yurio — escucho decir la voz de su marido.

— Tsk…

Yurio paso de largo, siquiera le observo y Yuuri no pudo evitar sentir que le faltaba el aire, si bien estaba acostumbrado a los desdenes del más joven había algo que cambio en el mismo, o en sí mismo. El joven recibió su calificación, estaba por debajo de Leo de la Iglesia y el siguiente en salir seria Víctor. Eso solo quería decía una cosa: probablemente Yurio apenas si alcanzaría las calificaciones necesarias para el Gran Prix Final.

— Esta bastante arisco, es lógico después de todo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Tengo entendido que su abuelo está enfermo; por eso Mila se fue después del programa corto.

— Ya veo… deberíamos ir a preguntar… l-lo siento, es decir… después de que tú…

Víctor lo observo, pudo sentir como la calidez de la mirada ajena le embragaba tranquilizándolo, una de las cosas que amaba de Víctor era eso precisamente siempre encontraba la forma de tanto sorprenderlo como de tranquilizarlo.

— Mírame solo a mi Yuuri…

Pidió el ruso y fue extraño, como si con desesperación rogara estas acciones por parte del japonés.

— Siempre te observo Víctor… yo… solo puedo verte a ti. — declaro algo abochornado, por esas palabras en público.

Nikiforov se acercó a su esposo y beso sus labios con castidad para posteriormente introducirse en la pista, era el momento en que la estrella brillara nuevamente.

Y así lo hizo, brillo con perfección dejando a la mayoría anonadados, sin duda ganaría el Trophée Éric Bompard pasando a la final. Yuuri lo observo, cada vez que Víctor estaba en la pista sentía como si todo estuviera bien en este mundo. Tan diferente de Yurio. Porque Yurio le hacía sentir asfixia, como algo que no puedes controlar. Mientras que Víctor le hacía sentirse seguro.

Definitivamente se había casado con la mejor persona del mundo.

"Mentira"

Murmuro una vocecita en su cabeza.

* * *

Efectivamente Yurio quedaba en cuarto lugar, después de su primer lugar en el Skate Canada International; podía competir aun por el Grand Prix Final, sin embargo una vez que las fotos dejaron de tomarse Yuuri observo como el muchacho salía corriendo del lugar.

— Víctor… ¿Vamos? — pidió al mayor con una sonrisa, pero con el gesto sumamente preocupado. El ruso asintió y deshaciéndose de algunos reporteros se escabullo junto a su esposo para verificar la situación de su pupilo.

En cuarentaisiete minutos ya se encontraban en el hospital pidiendo informes, para Víctor era inesperada la preocupación del japonés, pero sin duda justificada; sabía que Yurio significaba en gran medida un buen amigo; por algo le había convencido para que fuera uno de los testigos de su boda.

Sin embargo también sabía que el joven ruso guardaba sentimientos románticos por su esposo, mentiría si dijera que no temía esto; Yurio no solo era más joven, tampoco le era indiferente a su Yuuri. Pero no le servía de nada dudar de su ahora esposo, sobre todo notando las ultimas situaciones a fecha.

Pese a que Yurio había contraído nupcias con Mila unas semanas después de su propio enlace fue hasta que los vio interactuar que comenzó a sentirse seguro. Yurio había cambiado, la forma en la que observaba y trataba a Mila refirmaba esto, así como su mismo comportamiento para con ellos. Era obvio que a él aun lo detestaba, sin embargo hasta parecería que Yuuri comenzaba a serle indiferente. ¿Sería mala persona si se alegraba por ello?

Nadie podría culparlo por un momento de inseguridad ¿Verdad? Pero ahora con Yuuri comportándose de esa forma no sabía que pensar; ni cómo actuar, por lo que siguió como siempre o al menos aparentemente.

Una vez que llegaron al hospital lo primero que vieron fue a Yurio abrazando con ternura a la pelirroja la cual lloraba amargamente. Sintió la tensión de Yuuri a su lado y solo pudo acercarse a la pareja lo antes posible.

— Yurio… ¿Cómo está tu abuelo?

El joven rubio apenas si observo al japonés para después seguir susurrando palabras al oído de la dama presente. Apenas unos minutos después Mila limpiaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo, les reglaba una sonrisa e iba a la cafetería.

Yuuri se acercó nuevamente y Víctor no agrego nada, puesto que ambos esperaban las palabras del ruso.

— Se encuentra estable.

— Entonces ¿Por qué Mila estaba llorando?

— Mi esposa…— observo como Yuuri se tensaba— estaba junto al abuelo cuando comenzó a darle el infarto, se asustó demasiado. Además sus estúpidas hormonas no la dejan en paz.

La tensión para Vitya era más que evidente, las palabras sin sentimiento que soltaba el rubio eran al parecer unas filosas dagas para su marido y eso provocaba que la incertidumbre se marcara más en su persona. Preguntándose una y otra vez ¿En que había fallado?

— En ese caso nos alegra saber que se encuentra bien… ¿Verdad Víctor?

— Así es Yurio.

El silencio los rodeo unos instantes más, era evidente que ninguno de los tres disfrutaba de esto; pero fue hasta que nuevamente la pelirroja se acercó que pudieron sacar un tema seguro.

— ¿Pero qué haces mujer? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que nada de café, así sea con leche?

— No te enojes котенок (*), es descafeinado.

— Hablare muy seriamente con tu ginecóloga la siguiente cita, no quiero que nuestra pequeña tenga algún problema nervioso por culpa de su madre loca.

— Uhhh no seas malo conmigo котенок, la niña lo siente también— respondió la mujer con un puchero en los labios y pasándole el café a Yurio.

Por un instante el ruso mayor se preguntó si su propia relación sonaba tan domestica como ellos dos. Esbozo una sonrisa sin poderlo evitar, de cierta forma le parecían tiernos. Conocía a ambos desde hacía mucho tiempo, eran parte de su mundo y los apreciaba después de todo.

— ¿Es una niña? ¿Cuántos meses faltan? ¿Ya saben quiénes serán los padrinos?— sin notarlo Víctor tenia abrazado posesivamente a Yuuri mientras hacía estas preguntas.

— No tengo porque contestarte nada viejo…— respondió irritado Yurio.

— Sí, cuatro meses, solo que se esconde muy bien y sí. — respondió la pelirroja con una risita.

Víctor escucho como Yurio refunfuñaba y no pudo evitar reír un poco más.

— Eh, eh… Yuuri… ¡adoptemos uno!

— ¿EHHH?

No podía dejar de reír mientras observaba a su amado japonés sonrojado y sin saber que decir, pero antes de poder decir alguna cosa más solo pudo sentir la penetrante mirada de Yurio sobre él, era tan potente pero al mismo tan extraña que no pudo identificarla.

— Disculpen, ¿podrían guardar silencio? Estamos en un hospital. — menciono una enfermera que se acercó al grupo.

— Lo siento, lo haremos lo mejor posible. — declaro Víctor poniéndose algo serio.

Una vez que se perdió en el pasillo la mujer de ropas blancas prosiguió.

— Hay que preguntar en Japón si es posible, en Rusia sería complicado, pero hey… ¿Qué te gustaría? ¿Niño? ¿Niña?

— Víctor, por favor para ya.

— Yuuri …— le observo con aquellos ojos claros llenos de ilusión.

— Tsk… ¿Por qué no planean su familia feliz lejos de aquí? Dan asco…

Yurio fue quien finalmente corto aquella conversación, las mejillas del japonés se iluminaron y Víctor esbozo un puchero evidente mientras Mila solo negaba con la cabeza.

— Yurochka déjalos en paz… no es como si a ti no te gustaría tener más.

Víctor abrió enormemente los ojos ante esta declaración, al ver el sonrojo del rubio así como su mirada que rehuía a la de la pelirroja, le hizo pensar que quizás no fuera solo una broma.

— C-Cállate

— Pero el otro día…

— Basta…

—Yuriiiii

— Mila, en serio.

— Vale, Vale; aunque sí que me lo estaba pensando ¿eh?

— Tsk… ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan problemática mujer?

El mayor de los presentes estaba anonadado con todo este intercambio no tan alto de opiniones. Él sabía que Yurio era un muchacho que al crecer solo con su abuelo buscaría finalmente el calor de un hogar grande, le alegraba saber que superó con creces su marchita familia, ahora que no solo sus abuelos dependían de él creyó que el joven no podría lidiar con esto. Y se equivocó. Por otro lado conocía a Mila desde mucho tiempo más, cuando ambos eran unos chiquillos en busca de comprensión, ella y su familia exigente; la lucha de la joven por seguir sus sueños y no las reglas dictadas por sus padres pero aun sin ser echada del hogar, siempre brindando una sonrisa a los demás. Ella tan fuerte que no dudaba que saldría adelante con su hijo.

Pero observar así a ambos era algo que no se imaginó. No eran iguales, tampoco tan contrarios, eran dos personas que en su vida habían sufrido varias situaciones peculiares y que por azares del destino se encontraban juntas.

Y por más extraño que pareciera ahora veía lo que Georgie le había mencionado por mensajes hacia unos días.

Algo cambiaba poco a poco en ellos dos, no era nada malo, más bien mágico. Porque mientras aparentemente realizaban una pantomima de la familia perfecta o de los amigos que vivían juntos; podía observarse algo más en las esmeraldas de Yurio, algo que los zafiros de Mila correspondían totalmente. ¿Se habría dado cuenta? Víctor no era estúpido. El embarazo era algo que ninguno de los dos planeo. Quizás paso por una borrachera o un poco de experimentación. Pero les había acercado de una forma indudable.

— Se llevan bastante bien ¿eh?

Observo a Yuuri cuando soltó esas palabras, nada podía engañarlo. La rabia podía sentirse en cada silaba y el dolor que sentía su corazón era de incertidumbre. ¿Por qué sus deseos jamás llegarían a cumplirse?

— ¿Y a ti que te importa Katsudon?

— B-bueno… nosotros nos retiramos.— Escucho entonces dudar a Yuuri y fue en su auxilio.

— ¿eh? ¡Claro! Lo sentimos pero aún tenemos mucho que hacer, nos vemos en la final Yurio. Salúdenos al abuelo.

Tomo el brazo de Yuuri y decidió sacarlo de ahí, era evidente para él la tensión que estaba viviendo, y no quería una escena; aunque era extraño. Su esposo siempre era muy tranquilo. Solo Yurio lograba sacarlo de balance de esa forma.

— ¡Que no es tu abuelo! Tsk… maldito anciano. — escuchó la voz del rubio antes de salir. Todo era tan extraño en esos momentos que cuando sintió que Yuuri se detenía no hizo más que girarse para verlo.

— L-lo siento… no sé qué me paso.

— Tranquilo, sabemos que Yurio suele desesperar así al mundo.

Parecía que el japonés necesitaba decirle algo, así que espero pacientemente, pese a que aún sentía algo de incertidumbre respecto a cualquier tema, por supuesto; después de toda esa escena…

— Tengo que confesarte algo…

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Wooo, si han llegado hasta aquí muchas felicidades, de verdad es impresionante que hasta ahorita aguanten mi historia jajaja. Gracias infinitas a cada uno de ustedes; sin sus comentarios no sería posible. Muchos han preguntado sobre el bebé de Mila, pues bien lo prometido es deuda; en el siguiente capítulo veremos quién es el padre sanguíneo de la pequeña. ¡No se lo pierdan! Ah y me encantan sus comentarios, por favor díganme que tan loco les ha parecido esto.

* * *

 **Respuesta a Reviews:**  
 **  
WidowSlayer:** No sufras que yo también sufro… pero estoy segura que "lo inevitable" le tendrá a Otabek una sorpresa; quizás no rusa pero sí la que merece.

* * *

Hola; quiero hacer un pequeño paréntesis, jajaja si, Ya sé que hablo mucho.

Este fic pese a que solo nos quedan dos capítulos para cerrar tendrá un cierre redondo a todas las incógnitas. Quería esperar de verdad para dar mis notas; pero tampoco quiero que se malentiendan ciertas escenas del fic. Si bien comencé esto pensando en un YUxYU la verdad será dicha, en el camino me enamore de otra pareja y ya no hay vuelta atrás; no puedo dejar de verlos juntos.

Por otro lado recuerden que no siempre los sentimientos son correspondidos; para que esto sea así se necesita de ambas partes, no solo de uno para mantener el amor.

Para las fanáticas del Victuuri, lo lamento mucho; no soy fan de la pareja; pero trato de apegarme al canon lo más que puedo, si bien respeto el mismo hay pequeñas cosas que no me cuadran y ahora mismo lo explicare para que no maten a Yuuri o a Victor (De paso a la autora jajaja).

Si nos damos cuenta en la serie estos dos se enamoran y están juntos. Pero seamos francos, Yuuri al menos declaro que jamás había sentido algo como el amor; por eso para él es fácil que se confunda en este ámbito; OJO no estoy diciendo que no ame a Víctor; solo que es FACIL que le guste Yuri y por lo tanto este confundido respecto a sus sentimientos, esto es algo muy real a veces pasa, dudamos de lo que pasa con nuestra pareja al encontrar una tercera persona. También Yuuri no ha sido del todo sincero con Víctor y vemos que igualmente siente que Víctor no ha sido sincero con él. Estos son factores que al menos a mí me parece que tienen mucho que ver en una relación estable. Yuuri está confundido, mientras Víctor tiene miedo; él si ha tenido amores en el pasado, es más grande y tiene otro tipo de experiencias, recordemos que Japón siempre ha sido muy cerrado con respecto a las relaciones entre las personas, no como en otros lugares del mundo. Y Víctor pese al miedo entiende, porque tiene un nivel de madurez sentimental más alto que Yuuri de lo que parece. Por eso mismo, para mi es comprensible que ellos lidien con esos sentimientos, que crezcan como pareja y superen estos baches.

Y bueno creo que es todo.

 _ **Actualización el viernes** _


	5. Capítulo 4: ¿Qué es el amor?

**Cap. 4 ¿Qué es el amor?**

* * *

Mucho amor germina en la casualidad; tened siempre dispuesto el anzuelo, y en el sitio que menos lo esperáis encontraréis pesca.

Ovidio (43 AC-17)

* * *

Pudo observar como Yuri iniciaba su rutina. Era hermoso lo que estaba realizando: cada pirueta, cada salto, cada uno de sus ademanes y sobre todo lo que reflejaba en su rostro. Ahí estaba el potencial de su esposo cautivando a todo el mundo.

No había fallado en nada, por lo que quizás podría ganar el Gran Prix Final nuevamente. Mila se sentía bastante orgullosa ahí sentada observándole. No era como sus fans que gritaban a todo pulmón, tampoco era como Beka, quien mostraba satisfacción ante la perfecta ejecución, ella solo podía sonreírle con una sinceridad innata, con la misma naturalidad con la que mucho tiempo atrás olvidó que podía sonreír.

Ella ya sabía que sus sentimientos por Yuri habían cambiado, e incluso a veces podía vislumbrar que a él no le era del todo indiferente; sin embargo ¿para qué decir algo? Lo más importante es que estaban ellas dos ahí apoyándolo. Y pensar que ahora era todo tan distinto a como comenzó.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Observo nuevamente la prueba de embarazo_

 _Positivo._

 _Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Estaba demasiado asustada para hacer algo más. Sabía que debía tomar decisiones, quedárselo o deshacerse de él, pero estaba tan confusa; sus padres la matarían, ni hablar de su hermano. ¡Si al menos Yerik aun estuviera cerca!_

 _— ¿Qué te pasa bruja?_

 _Sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que daban; a quien menos quería ver era a Yuri; después de la escena de la última vez, no quería más reclamos._

 _— ¿Y bien?_

 _—… Estoy embarazada… y-yo sigo sin recordar aquella noche pero si lo que dices es cierto y-yo…_

 _— Y... ¿vas a tenerlo?_

 _— No lo sé… no sé nada._

 _— Está a punto de casarse, vas a arruinarlo todo._

 _— ¿Y eso no te convendría?_

 _— ¿Qué dices idiota?_

 _— Tendrías el camino libre…_

 _Mila no estaba consciente de lo que decía, solo estaba actuando en autodefensa ante esta conversación, en su diestra aun sostenía la prueba._

 _— Sólo ha pasado un mes, ve al médico y has lo que creas conveniente…_

 _— Yuri…_

 _— No es como si me interesara, pero si vas a abandonarlo, sólo demostraras que eres exactamente la clase de persona que pensé ese día._

 _Se quedó sola en el vestidor, tomó sus cosas y decidió ese día ir a caminar. Tenía una decisión que tomar, cualquiera que fuera arruinaría la vida de más de una persona. Al salir se cruzó con Víctor y Yuuri pero ignoró el saludo y los pasó de largo con aire abatido._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

De pronto, a la mitad de la rutina de Yuri, notó como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas; todos los sentimientos que Yuri había transmitido, le habían llegado de una forma desbordante gracias a las hormonas. Pero lo que le hizo perder el balance fue aquel dolorcito en su espalda. Hacia dos horas que estaba ahí y no se marchaba.

— Ay… —soltó de pronto, sintiendo en la base de su vientre cómo su pequeña comenzaba a enterrarse; a veces hacia eso, era algo hiperactiva y solía moverse demasiado.

— ¿Estás bien? — a su lado se encontraba Georgie, quien se había autodenominado protector mientras "papá" no está.

— Si... Sólo… ouch…— se inclinó un poco aferrando su vientre enorme y tratando de calmarse. — s-solo necesito...

— ¡Un hospital!

— No… y-yo… Y-Yuri…

— Vamos, ¡a un lado todo mundo!

Sintió como de pronto era cargada por Georgie, no podían ser contracciones ¿cierto? ¿Y si algo malo le había pasado a su niña? Estaba entrando en pánico y sólo se encontraba en compañía de su amigo, pero a quien ella necesitaba era a…

— Respira Mila, todo estará bien.

Trató de hacer las respiraciones del curso prenatal, pero sentía mucho dolor constante. Cerró los puños con fuerza para no lastimar a su amigo, que solo buscaba socorrerle; escuchaba claramente como las personas a su alrededor se apartaban y murmuraban.

"Cariño… creo que arruinamos el momento de papá" menciono en su cabeza, puesto que la pequeña no dejaba de enterrarse y lo peor es que comenzaba a sentirse algo mareada. Tenía entendido que la labor de parto podría ser larga. "Espero que Yuri no se preocupe" deseó con desesperación, pero apenas si podía mantener los pensamientos en su cabeza coherentemente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza sin poder evitar a recordar aquel mal despertar y la voz de Yuri reclamando.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _El dolor de cabeza era demasiado fuerte. Le dolían las piernas y la cadera, pese a que no recordaba haber entrenado tanto. De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, sonaron unos pasos acercarse y quitarle las sabanas de encima._

 _— ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Te creí más decente!_

 _Ese grito solo causó que el dolor de cabeza se intensificara, por lo que lanzó la almohada al individuo que trataba de perturbar su sueño._

 _— ¡Déjame! ¡Me duele mi cabeza!_

 _— ¿Y no te duele la conciencia?_

 _— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando Yuri?_

 _— ¡Por piedad! ¡Vístete de una buena vez!_

 _— ¿QUE? ¡SAL DE AQUÍ!_

 _Comenzó a lanzarle todo lo que tuviera a la mano. Hasta ese momento nadie más que sus parejas íntimas le habían visto así y que un niñato lo hiciera, era demasiado vergonzoso._

 _— ¡BASTA! Te vestirás y responderás mis malditas preguntas. Tenía un mejor concepto de ti Babicheva pero acostarte con ¡ÉL!_

 _— ¿De quién hablas? ¡Sal Ya!_

 _— Hablo de…_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

— ¡No te atrevas a quedarte dormida Plisetskaya!

Abrió los ojos notando que ahora se encontraba en el asiento trasero de un taxi y los ojos se le llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas, los brazos que ahora le sostenían no eran los de Georgie.

– Yu… ahg!

Ahogó un quejido más fuerte, cerrando aún más los puños, sus huesos parecían tener vida propia y no obedecerle. De pronto la calidez de unas manos sobre las suyas le tranquilizo un poco.

— No seas llorona, ya casi llegamos бабушка — casi pudo reír ante aquel apodo tan característico; sin embargo no pudo más que, esta vez, tomar las manos ajenas y apretarlas cuando otra contracción vino en camino. Siempre lo hacía, no sabía cómo, pero ahí estaba nuevamente.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Tuvieron que pasar unos días más para decidirse a ir al hospital, la confirmación llego rápidamente y supo que había sido esa noche que casi no recordaba._

 _Lo poco que recordaba quería olvidarlo y, aunque sonara horrible, prefería la versión de los hechos de Yuri que lo que temía se hubiera repetido._

 _Con los días fue imaginando qué sería de aquella vida que pendía de ella; todo lo que tendría que hacer, más aun comunicárselo a sus padres, trabajar, ahorrar como loca, mantener un hijo. Ni siquiera se imaginó alguna vez llegar a casarse después de la última relación que tuvo y ahora sería madre. En definitiva, ni cuenta se había dado de su decisión, se había entonces enfocado a trabajar más duro mientras pudiera._

 _Hasta aquél día._

 _— ¡Mila! ¿Es cierto lo que dice el médico?— llego Yakov con el rostro más serio que le conocía._

 _— Y-Yo…— no pudo evitar tartamudear, de verdad se sentía tan pequeña ante su entrenador._

 _— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¡Cuéntenme! — Víctor como siempre se encontraba rodeándoles, pero no era el único._

 _— Ahora no Vitya, vamos a la oficina Babicheva. — ordenó. Ella solo obedeció, sintiéndose levemente mareada. ¿Qué haría?_

 _— ¡Pero quiero saber!— exigió Nikiforov_

 _— Acompáñenos Dr. — habló nuevamente Yakov, ignorando al peli plateado._

 _Iban directo a la oficina cuando la persona que menos esperó, habló:_

 _— ¿E-Estas embarazada?_

 _El mundo se quedó en silencio ante la pregunta. Los que estaban cerca habían escuchado, los demás no tardarían en enterarse. ¿Por qué Víctor tenía que ser tan evidente? Los murmullos alrededor comenzaron a alzarse cada vez más, las miradas sobre ella eran tan parecidas a las de sus padres. Las burlas no se hicieron esperar y aunque ella trataba de permanecer con una sonrisa, no aguantaría mucho._

 _Porque solo en los cuentos existe un príncipe que te salve._

 _— ¡Es mío!_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Yuri la llevó en brazos dentro del hospital. No podía siquiera hablar, solo se encargaba de sentir y respirar, por lo que aquellos minutos en los que llego hasta la habitación de la sala de partos, le parecieron eternos.

— Tiene que ponerle la bata señor. — menciono la enfermera que les había acompañado hasta ahí.

—…

Observó de reojo a Yuri y, aún con aquel dolor partiéndole la columna, estiró la mano para tomar la bata.

— ¿Estás loca? ¡Yo lo hago!

Trató de responder a eso, pero nuevamente su pequeña estaba ahí, incrustándose. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Ésta niña sería un dolor de cabeza!

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Estaba en el departamento de Yuri, su abuelo se había marchado apenas unos segundos atrás y la inquietud se había instalado ahí junto con ella desde que el joven pusiera sus maletas en la habitación._

 _— ¡Ey! ¿Has estado tomando leche?_

 _— ¿Por qué haces esto Yuri? No es tu responsabilidad ni problema._

 _Observó las mejillas rojas del muchacho y no pudo más que sentirse pésimo para con él. Era sólo un chiquillo enamorado, que hacía todo por proteger la felicidad de su ser amado._

 _— Si lo sabes, no tengo porque decírtelo… ¿Tomaras leche o no?_

 _La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba el gato de Yuri._

 _— De verdad no tienes que…_

 _— Vuelve a mencionarlo y me molestare, para el mundo a partir de hoy yo soy el padre de ese bebé._

 _Soltó un suspiro. No entendía porque lo hacía, ¿Sería despecho? ¿Una venganza? Como fuera esto ya estaba hecho; observó nuevamente el lugar y sin siquiera decir nada, comenzó a acomodar de todo un poco._

 _— ¡Oye! esas son mis cosas…_

 _— Y yo ahora soy tu invitada así que te ayudaré un poco._

 _— Necesitas descansar._

 _— Lo que menos quiero es soñar con todo eso que ocurrió …_

 _— Tsk… como quieras._

 _El silencio se hizo entre ambos._

 _— ¿Estás seguro de que el padre de mi hijo es…?_

 _Pero el timbre sonó justo en ese instante._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Se encontraba ahí, en medio de terribles contracciones, mientras su mano estaba siendo sostenida por el rubio, era extraño porque eran demasiado seguidas para ser normal.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la Dra. Ivannova, quien había seguido cada paso del embarazo.

— Acuéstala muchacho, necesito revisar que tan dilatada se encuentra, ya está lista la sala de parto, por eso no se preocupe.

Sus piernas apenas si la sostenían por lo que realmente fue un alivio cuando ya se encontraba acostada en la cama, claro hasta que ahí estaba su pequeña niña llamando la atención nuevamente. Apenas sintió cuando la doctora acomodó sus piernas y observó entre ellas.

— О, Боже мой! — exclamo la mujer llamando inmediatamente a la enfermera. — No hay tiempo de nada. Esta criatura nacerá ahora mismo.

— A-aún falta… t-tiempo…— exclamo Mila a duras penas bastante asustada. Lo que se escuchaba normalmente era que el mes más peligroso para cualquier parto era el octavo, aunque no conocía a nadie para que le guiara en esto.

— ¡Tonterías muchacha! Esta niña está lista. Muchacho, ponte rápidamente los guantes. Enfermera traiga todo lo necesario.

La pelirroja sintió como un escalofrió recorría su columna y luego como si un gran globo de agua se estuviera desinflando dentro de ella.

— Ya era hora, con 10 centímetros debió pasar antes.

— AHHHHH

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _— Y entonces… ¿Cuál fue tu respuesta?_

 _— ¿Cómo que cual? Es obvio…_

 _— Pero hacen tan linda pareja…_

 _Las mejillas de Yuri se iluminaron y Mila sintió como se presionaba su corazón al verle tan lindo._

 _— Beka es solo mi amigo… además de lo de… en fin por eso no quería verme… hasta que tú le llamaste ¿Por qué te metes en esto?_

 _— Solo quería que fueras feliz. No puedo soportar verte triste_

 _— Yo quiero a alguien más._

 _— Yurochka…_

 _— Como sea, él lo entiende. Y… y… ¡Conoció a alguien! ¿Contenta?_

 _Tendría que reconocer que ante esto último no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír._

 _— No debería… pero._

 _— Pero nada… vamos por comida y leche… la doctora dijo que necesitas alimentarte mejor._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**._

Su frente estaba cubierta de sudor, el pujar, respirar, sostener y tratar de calibrar en su cabeza que "esto estaba pasando" no era para nada fácil.

— Vamos, Mila… ya está casi aquí…

De pronto su mano sintió como era apretada levente, giro su rostro para encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes que tan bien había comenzado a conocer; pese a la seriedad de su rostro, notó como temblaba levemente, también aquella arruguita que se formaba en su labio inferior cuando estaba preocupado.

Regresó el apretón llamando la atención de Yuri por completo, pues parecía que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Trato de sonreírle, pero el dolor regreso, junto con una sensación de paz instantánea. Ambos rostros giraron hacia la Dra. Ivannova y un sonido musical y agudo se hizo presente en la habitación.

Mila, que hasta el momento había aguantado la respiración, no dejó de observar aquella piel rosada, un bultito pequeño que estaba ahí y lloraba por ella.

— "o… og…ste…"

La Dra. Ivannova comenzaba a verse difusa, pero eso no importaba, era más importante el bultito que estaba ahí.

— "..la"

— "es… …bem.s"

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, sintió como un rostro se posaba frente al suyo, los ojos asustados de su Yurochka le hirieron notablemente. Pero se sentía tan cansada que apenas si soltó en un susurro— Я люблю тебя— para caer dormida.

* * *

El frio y la nieve siempre le habían acompañado durante toda su vida. Lo primero que recuerda es a su padre y las reglas que tenía que seguir así tuviera tres años. Era razonable, tomando en cuenta que su abuelo fue parte de los bolcheviques, razón por la que la crianza de su mismo progenitor había sido distinta. La suya al parecer también.

Tenía dos hermanos: Yerik de trece años e Iván de diez años cuando ella nació. Al ser la única niña se esperaría que fuera tratara como una muñeca, lo fue; pero para los fines que se necesitara más adelante; tenía por lo tanto que tener cierto índice de educación.

Fue Yerik quien se dio cuenta de su talento en el patinaje y que le hizo la observación a su padre para que le permitiera aprender. Nada se le negaba al primogénito, por lo que Mila pudo tener su primer par de patines de parte de su hermano mayor. Y era muy buena pese a que sus padres apenas si le tomaban interés.

La última vez que vio a Yerik, éste se enlistaba en la escuela militar con dieciocho años. Lamentablemente unos meses de esto le informaron que había desertado y desaparecido. Fue el primer hijo "muerto de sus padres"

Iván era distinto a su querido hermano Yerik, tratándola con indiferencia. Nunca se había interesado en conocerla y finalmente al cumplir veintiún años, después del servicio militar contrajo nupcias, con la persona que habían elegido para él. Cumpliendo así cada una de las expectativas de sus padres.

Y finalmente estaba ella, que pasó de ser la muñequita, al prospecto de perfección familiar, contaban con ella para seguir el ejemplo de Iván; pese al patinaje, se esperaba que cumpliera "las expectativas". Pero Mila amaba más patinar que hablar de política o codearse con los amigos de Vanya.

La presión era demasiada a sus quince años y las hormonas comenzaban a jugar en su cuerpo, éstas dedicadas a un compañero de pista y amigo de secretos pese a que la diferencia de edad radicaba en prácticamente nueve años.

Tuvo un breve romance con él, en el que, lo que más resaltaba, era el secreto; seguramente nadie se imaginó jamás que sus primeras veces habían sido robadas por el ruso; él con necesidades de afecto, ella con la rebeldía adolecente. Pese a que fue un amor dulce para Mila, así como llegó, se fue. Los deberes de cada uno, la diferencia de edad... en fin. Aquello terminó en una buena amistad.

No tuvo otra relación, al menos hasta que llegó Dimitry Kozlov; jugador de Jockey. Atlético, sensual, caballero: todo lo que podría soñar. Al menos a primera vista. Fueron dos semanas llenas de romance.

A sus padres no les molestó que fuera casi seis años mayor que ella. Todo terminó en seis meses de maltrato, tanto físico, como psicológico; llegó el punto en que ella solo sonreía por inercia, para no preocupar a nadie. Y lo logró, porque hasta aquella noche, nadie supo sobre todo el daño que Dimitry le había causado.

Esa noche.

Eran las 10:35 de la noche cuando terminó de practicar su nueva rutina. Estaba dispuesta a compartir en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno; por lo que debía esforzarse más que otras veces, su velocidad y fuerza habían mejorado; por lo que era de esperarse que su rutina fuera todo lo original posible. Aun no se decidía entre Bolero de Ravel o Para Eliza de Beethoven.

Estaba aún pensando en los saltos que debía perfeccionar cuando sintió un tirón en su brazo izquierdo. Luego su espalda choco bruscamente contra la pared, al enfocar la mirada se encuentro con aquel rostro maduro y expresión sarcástica que tanto evitó el último año.

— Kozlov… déjame en paz, a menos que quieras que…

— Solo vine por lo que es mío muñeca

Trató de golpearlo cuando sintió las manos del hombre sobre su garganta. Su fuerza no le ayudaba, tomando en cuenta que sus músculos estaban tan cansados después de tanto entrenamiento. Finalmente una de las grandes manos de Dimitry soltó su cuello; para posteriormente hurgar algo en sus bolsillos. Mila creyó que sería su perfecta oportunidad por lo que le golpeó en la entrepierna, sin embargo el agarre en lugar de aflojarse se hizo aún más potente. Aquel hombre después de todo era un gran deportista.

¡Necesitaba respirar! Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas posando sus manos sobre la que le estaba dañando y trató de quitarla de su garganta, pero fue entonces que sintió como el hombre le metía la boca de una botella en los labios, ella no pudo negarse, su cuerpo necesitaba respirar. Y finalmente la soltó, el líquido llenó su boca y de ahí fue directo a sus pulmones y garganta, haciendo que tosiera con fuerza y tratara de escupir lo posible, mientras su cuerpo caía al suelo sentado.

— ¿Mila?

Alzo la mirada ante el llamado, no era la voz de Dimitry ¿O sí? Pero al darse cuenta su cuerpo era lento. Más aun, las imágenes eran bastante difusas y sus oídos se sentían extraños. Trató de levantarse pero sus piernas no le obedecían.

— Nadie te llamo aquí.

— ¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Qué le hiciste?

— Lárgate niño bonito, esto es entre ella y yo.

Escuchó algunas exclamaciones, golpes al parecer, el sonido de algo cayéndose, pero todo era tan confuso. Y sentía tanto calor en el cuerpo...

Con manos torpes comenzó a bajar su chamarra.

— ¿Estas bien?

Unos ojos que conocía de antes, esos ojos claros con los que guardo tantos secretos.

Pero su boca no respondía correctamente. De pronto sintió como era incorporada del suelo: alguien le estaba ayudando a caminar, pero no sabía si era su misma torpeza o la ajena por lo que se veía todo tan extraño.

De alguna forma llegaron a su apartamento. Él se había dedicado a verla simplemente ahí sentada. Cuando lo observó un poco mejor, se veía tan confundido como ella misma. Y el calor presente.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que se escuchó fue un leve murmullo al otro lado de la puerta. Se sentía aún bastante cansada y la media luz de la habitación indicaba que era bastante tarde. Poso su diestra sobre su abdomen como venía haciendo desde que "ella" se dejaba ver. Pero no sentía nada.

Se sentó de inmediato en la camilla buscando con desesperación a alguien que le dijera qué había pasado. ¿Dónde estaba su bebé? ¿Se encontraba bien?

— Tonta. Vas a lastimarte si no tienes cuidado. — esa voz le hizo observar a quien entraba por la puerta, Yuri con sus ojos cansados y semblante serio, pero con un brillo que no conocía en sus ojos. Y en los brazos de este hombre un bultito envuelto en una cobija rosada. — ¿Ya vas a llorar nuevamente?

— Cállate y ven aquí ahora mismo. —ordeno. Notó como Yuri bufaba poquito y se acercaba a donde estaba ella. Mila alzó los brazos para recibirla, aquella parte tan íntima de ella, aquel solecito que esperó todos esos meses. — ¿Cómo está? ¿No se lastimó? ¿Ya comió?

— Vas a despertarla…— espetó el rubio con un deje de molestia en la voz, pero sin realmente parecer molesto. Le entregó a la pequeña.

En cuanto la tuvo en sus brazos, fue como si recordara aquel sueño, porque ella estaba ahí, y al verla podía claramente identificarlo. No podía negar que sentía cierto alivio de que Dimitry no fuera el padre de su hija, ese cabello platinado era más que evidente. Y aun así se sintió mal.

— Es preciosa ¿verdad? — escucho a Yuri hablar y le observó de reojo, se veía embelesado observando a la pequeña.

— ¿Tú le pusiste ese mameluco? — pregunto ya más calmada, era algo tan de él que desbordaba ternura, un mameluco simple amarillo, pero con un gran león en la parte de frente.

— L-Le queda bien…— sin siquiera verlo Mila sabía que seguramente estaba sonrojado. — Se parece mucho a ti… aunque es mucho más bonita.

— Claro, soy un desastre después de todo lo que pasó.

— No voy a negarlo, estás completamente despeinada.

— Yuri…

Escucho la risa ajena y no pudo evitar sonreír también.

— Siempre tuviste razón.

— ¿En qué?

— En que Yúliya es tu hija. Mira nada más… hacen los mismos pucheros. — menciono girando nuevamente el rostro para ver sus expresiones. Con sorpresa noto ese brillo nuevamente. Y entonces sólo bastó un segundo, en el que los labios de Yuri tocaron delicadamente los de Mila. Un roce apenas, pero con un significado embriagante.

— Lo es.

Sentía las mejillas ardiendo después de esto, y sólo pudo ocultar su nerviosismo enfocándose en la pequeña. En sus mejillas regordetas y su piel aún rosadita, sus dedos largos: seguramente cuando creciera podría tocar el piano. Y esa inconfundible mata de cabello.

— Sé lo que estás pensando… y no creo que sea correcto.

— Lo sé, pero cuando la vean… Yuri quiero decirte la verdad… yo… estaba soñando con esa noche.

El silencio se formó entre ambos mientras Mila se acomodaba en la camilla, aun sosteniendo a su bebé.

Y le conto sobre esos dos amores que tuvo alguna vez. El primero con sus matices, con sus secretos y con la amistad a la que derivo. El segundo, con lo pasional, con el dolor, con la frustración que derivó en aquella noche. Yuri guardó silencio todo ese tiempo, ella tenía miedo: sabía lo explosivo que era aquél hombre y, sin embargo, le debía una explicación.

— No fue su culpa Yuri… también he de admitir que pese a que recuerdo apenas, ésta es prueba suficiente para saber la verdad. Me acosté con Víctor.

— Ese otro hombre te drogó… no estabas en tus cabales. En cambio él…

— No creo que estuviera bien. No sé si Kozlov logro drogarlo también, pero si recuerdo que después de beber algo de mi refrigerador se veía extraño, no sé cómo decirlo… era como si estuviéramos en las mismas condiciones.

— Quizás ese tipo entro a tu departamento y dejó el mismo liquido en algún lugar esperando volver atacarte. En todo caso, deberíamos denunciarlo.

—… no puedo.

— ¡Que dices! No puedes hablar enserio… a menos… tu…

Sintió como él se incorporaba de la cama y la observaba, apenas se permitió verlo, sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el corazón, esa mirada, esa postura… se veía más herido que aquel día del rechazo de Katsuki.

— No… pero es el cuñado de mi hermano Vanya… — susurro.

— ¿Lo quieres aun?

— ¡NO!

Y la discusión paró ahí, porque la pequeña había comenzado a llorar pidiendo a sus padres atención. Mila le arrulló con delicadeza, pero no fue hasta que Yuri se acercó, que la pequeña dejo de llorar, sólo poniendo de vez en cuando algún puchero.

— …

— Yurochka

— Escuché lo que dijiste.

— Oh…

— ¿Es cierto?

La mujer asintió con su cabeza sin atreverse a observarlo. Pese a que habían compartido un beso minutos atrás; no podía arriesgarse a decir algo de más. No quería atarlo. Después de todo, Yuri con su caprichosa forma de ser, con sus palabras hirientes y lengua filosa, con esos detalles que poco a poco descubrió, le había enamorado.

Pero no aceptaría que estuviera con ella por un compromiso solamente; en el momento en el que Yuri decidiera irse o se enamorara de alguien, con el pesar de su corazón, le daría su libertad. Lo único que Mila deseaba era que este príncipe malcriado que le había enamorado, fuera feliz.

— Я тоже тебя люблю — escucho el susurro de Yuri sin creerlo del todo.

— ¿Por qué?

— tsk… Por tonta… confiada… dulce… irremediablemente patosa en casa… y… no lo sé bien… yo…

— ¿Qué hay de Yuuri?

El silencio se formó nuevamente.

— ¿Cómo puedo pensar en él, cuando todo el tiempo das vueltas en mi cabeza?

Ella quiso pensar que quizás se encontraba confundido. Sin embargo una parte egoísta de ella misma no quería soltarlo, quería enamorarle con cualquier cosa, con sus palabras, con sus acciones, con todo. Por primera vez en su vida sentía que tenía algo natural, algo sin dolor, algo tan preciado que quería cuidar a toda costa. Y era tan distinto a lo que sentía por su hija en ese instante. No… ¡hacía tanto que no veía a Yuri como un hermanito! Quizá desde aquel día que observo su Ágape y se preguntó cómo sería ser amado de esa forma.

* * *

Existen tres clases de amor en la vida.

El primero: Un primer amor que llega a temprana edad, que está lleno de sentimientos, primeras veces, nervios y temor, el amor más sentimental que aunque no sea el definitivo, te queda fuertemente marcado. A veces este amor termina perdurando y convirtiéndose en un cariño adorable, pero nada más.

El segundo. Aquel némesis: esa persona que podría o no ser lo contrario a uno mismo, pasional, espontaneo y el que suele acabar de la peor manera, el que deja las cicatrices más marcadas en el alma, pese al daño es el que suele añorarse.

Y el tercero, el definitivo: complementario, compartido. Algo más racional, pero no por ello menos pasional o espontaneo, el que dura más tiempo en nuestras vidas y que es mucho más difícil de encontrar. Porque suele complementar aquellos tres factores del amor: Philia, Eros y Agape. (Amistad, Pasión, Bienestar del otro antes del propio.)

Yuri sentía que ahora podía identificar esos amores en su vida. Quizá aún era joven; quizá Philia y Eros estuvieran unidos en un solo nombre; quizá Mila podría entender que si bien ella era su tercer amor, para Yuri, su Ágape, seria siempre esa pequeña niña llamada Yúliya Yúrievna Plisetskaya.

* * *

 **Continuar** á **…**

* * *

-se limpia una lagrimita- No puedo creer que esto ya casi termine, ¡Y me han faltado tantas escenas familiares de estos dos!… para que se entienda bien; esos sentimientos no nacieron de la nada, fue de a poquito y francamente también me agarro del canon para ello, Yuri acepta muestras de afecto y cercanía de Mila, cosa que no hace con cualquiera. No sé me enamoraron, lo admito jajajaja.

Pensarán: si esto ya acabo ¿porque falta el capítulo cinco? No me olvido de las dudas y las brechas que he armado, nos faltan saber factores importantes; como que paso en el Victuuri; con Otabek y si el nacimiento de la joven afectó todo a su alrededor. Espero que sigan presentes y me den sus opiniones sinceras. Gracias por todos los fav, los reviews y los follow.

Notas: La droga que se le dio a Mila fue una combinación de MDMA (éxtasis) Con GHB (Acido Gamma- Hidroxoburético) son dos de las drogas más usadas en el caso de los abusadores sexuales, ya que causan en la persona un adormecimiento de los músculos, falta de memoria, lucidez, vomito, dolor de cabeza, mareos etc. También son fáciles de conseguir, una de estas incluso se produce caseramente.

 **Diccionario:**

бабушка: Abuela

О, Боже мой!: ¡Oh Por Dios!

Я люблю тебя: Te amo

Я тоже тебя люблю : Te quiero demasiado / También te amo.

Котенок: Gatito (Capitulo anterior)

 **Curiosidades del nombre** : Yúliya Yúrievna Plisetskaya. El nombre de Yúliya es en honor a la patinadora artística Yúliya Lipnítskaya, quien es la inspiración para el personaje de Yuri Plisetsky. Yúrievna es un "patronímico", que se trata del derivado del nombre del padre de una persona que va después del nombre propio. Todos los rusos lo tienen. En este caso significa hija de Yuri. Y como ya había pensado antes para las mujeres el apellido heredado de sus padres (ya sea mujer u hombre) tienen que llevar la terminación de "genero". Por ello mismo el apellido Plizetsky cambia a su forma femenina "Plisetskaya".

 **Reviews**

Buenos días **WidowSlayer** :

Antes que nada quería disculparme si es que te ofendió mi comentario respecto al Victuuri, como he mencionado antes trato de llevar el canon lo más que puedo, sin embargo de ahí se desarrolló esta historia. No es que lo desmoralice, de hecho el canon siempre permanecerá, pese a quien le pese. Y no, no soy solo de parejas crack, me gustan siempre y cuando estén justificadas para el desarrollo de la historia y no estén solo porque YOLO; hay muchos fandoms que desmoralizan el canon, tu misma lo mencionas. Llegando hasta el bashing al personaje que segundo ell s rompe su ship principal.

Como bien mencionas en la serie JAMAS se observa un sentimiento de Yuuri K hacia Yuri P que tenga relación con un amor más allá de lo filial. Y también te doy la razón en que todas las ships terminan en una relación canon. Porque no es posible, también sé muy bien cómo se ponen de pesados en estos aspectos.

Ahora bien, creo que mi explicación del capítulo anterior dio un malentendido a todo esto, hable de canon como la base para los personajes, porque de eso se trata un fic, de que los personajes queden canon mente en sus personalidades pero también referente al contexto de la misma historia, en la historia original no vemos ningún conflicto parecido a lo que yo relato; es por eso que es básicamente un AU con bases en el canon. Vuelvo a repetir si te ofendí lo siento mucho no fue mi intención al mencionar lo que yo pienso de la relación.

Espero que te guste este capítulo, y no me mates mucho jajaja.

 **Actualizacion Final el miércoles.**


	6. Capitulo 5: Yúlia

Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, son de kubo-sensei.

Esta historia toma en cuenta las personalidades originales de los personajes y los transporta a situaciones distintas, por lo que sí es notorio el OoC; recuerda que parta ser Canon solo el autor original tiene la última palabra.

Realizo esta historia sin fines de lucro. Los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son aquellos que no salen originalmente en Yuri On Ice.

Así mismo se hace mención de personas reales, con el fin de tener un poco más de realidad en la historia. Esta historia es solo eso, y esperando no ofender a nadie es que se escribe. Recordemos que el contexto nos marcan los giros de los personajes y el mismo OoC.

Gracias a todos por leer.  
Favor de quedarse hasta las notas finales.

* * *

 **Cap. 5 Yúlia**

* * *

Introducción

Pas de Deux del cascanueces era lo que se podía escuchar en el lugar, una joven de cabellera rubia platinada se dejó observar con aquél traje de tonos violetas; su mirada de cielo, facciones delicadas y unas pequeñas pecas sobre su nariz, podían provocar que la gente recordara a su madre, pese a que su parecido físico coincidiera con otra persona.

Con trece años ya se postulaba para ser la mejor del equipo ruso de gimnasia rítmica, por lo que se esperaba que en cuanto cumpliera los dieciséis años, participara en los juegos olímpicos. La gimnasia rítmica siempre había sido su fuerte; sin importar que tanto el ballet como el patinaje se le daban bien, ella no quería seguir los pasos de sus padres.

Especialmente no después de esos rumores que escucho desde los seis años.

Todos sabían que no era fácil de tratar. Entrenada por la gimnasta retirada Yevguenia Kanáyeva, pupila de la famosa entrenadora rusa Irina Víner, quien era una de las figuras más prestigiosas en ese rubro. Todos reconocían que las chicas entrenadas por Víner fueron ganadoras, muchas de éstas desde temprana edad.

Pero ser hija de dos patinadores de élite en sus tiempos, tenía sus desventajas; la envidia de muchos otros ante sus aptitudes le había orillado a desarrollar una impaciencia que rivalizaba con la de su padre, y una ambición por demostrar su valía que arrasaba con cualquier insulto.

Siempre trató de ignorar los rumores, e incluso jamás lo mencionó a sus padres. Empalagosos a decir verdad, pese a que la mayoría de los amigos de éstos no lo creyeran. ¡Ella vivía con ellos! ¡Obviamente les conocía! Pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que cada palabra sí que la lastimaba, los rumores con tintes de verdad siempre dolían.

Pero debía decidirse ahora mismo, sus padres no criaron a una niñita llorona.

* * *

 _El vínculo que une a tu auténtica familia no es de sangre, sino de respeto y alegría mutua._

 _Richard Bach (1936-?)_

* * *

La cosa era si ella sería capaz de hablar del tema con sus progenitores. No lo pensó demasiado, con la energía e impulsividad que le caracterizaban simplemente lo soltó aquel día antes de ir a practicar.

— Quiero saber quién es mi verdadero padre...

El silencio se formó de inmediato cuando salieron aquellas palabras de los labios de Yúlia. Observó como aquél hombre rubio que siempre era arisco con el mundo pero que, por ella, incluso hasta se pondría un tutú, la observaba a los ojos.

Era obvio que no compartían sangre, también que lo amaba demasiado, después de todo la había criado, pero tenía la necesidad de saber, de entender como aquella pareja tan peculiar se había atrevido a formar una familia.

Su madre soltó un suspiro y le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se acercara y se sentara a su lado. Así lo hizo la jovencita.

Tras unos segundos de reflexión, su madre, con una gran sonrisa, declaró:

— Tu verdadero padre es el que ya conoces: Yuri.

Fue interesante que pasando tres segundos, Yúlia se incorporara y alegara con exigencia— ¡No estoy bromeando madre!

— Ah, pero si reaccionas igual que Yuri, ¡es obvio que eres su hija!

— ¡Mamá!

La risa del hombre presente se dejó escuchar, para después seguir la de su madre. Yúlia de verdad comenzaba a pensar que ya estaban tan viejos, que se les olvidaba todo.

Se sentó en el sofá con actitud molesta y enfurruñada. Odiaba que no se tomaran en serio sus palabras. ¡Ella tenía ya 13 años!

De pronto sintió como era arrebatada del sofá por su padre, quien la cargó y la sentó en sus piernas. Sintió como el rubio le revolvía los cabellos tratando de tranquilizarla.

— Es que no hiciste la pregunta correcta — mencionó su padre, quien no dejaba de intentar ver su rostro.

— ¡Ah! Por ahí hubiéramos empezado... — su madre sonaba divertida. Siempre era así, pero ahora no quería dejarse llevar por ese buen humor.

— ¡Ya dejen de jugar y díganme! Por favor...

Sintió como su padre, aquél que le había enseñado a patinar, se tensaba para después solo besar su coronilla.

— Es cierto. No compartimos sangre Yúlia. Pero yo estuve desde el principio ahí.

Esas palabras fueron un baldazo de agua fría para la niña. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que con su exigencia y palabras había lastimado a su padre.

— Tu padre es Víctor Nikiforov

Soltó de pronto su madre, dejándola aún más pérdida que antes. Su tío Víctor, el famoso Víctor. No solo uno de los mejores patinadores de la historia también el esposo de su tío Yuuri.

Su mamá y su tío Víctor...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos azules de la pequeña Yúlia. Sintió como su padre le estrechaba más aun en el abrazo y su madre acariciaba su espalda con ternura. Maldita sea la hora en que trato de averiguar quién era su padre de sangre. Era tan estúpida. Es decir, haciendo cuentas ella seguramente era un error. Y sin embargo necesitaba saber ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué?

Pero tenía miedo.

— Yúlia... mírame

La niña tardó unos instantes en observar a su padre. Aquellos ojos verdes que podrían congelar a cualquiera, pero que para ella eran la personificación de la ternura y del amor.

— No quiero que pienses que fuiste un accidente o un error. Eres y siempre serás el lazo que me unió a tu madre, que si bien esta medio chiflada...— observó como su mamá hacia un mohín inconforme y su padre le guiñaba a ella el ojo, coquetamente— no me arrepiento de amarla. Tú eres mi vida Yúliya. Nuestra hija y de nadie más, ¿entiendes?

La niña asintió con la cabeza. Sí, tenía trece años. Sí, era una excelente gimnasta y sí, podría parecer muy madura, pero no dejaba de ser una niña a la que le acababan de confirmar los nada inocentes rumores que había temido la mayor parte de su vida. Lloró en silencio, sintiendo la calidez de los brazos paternos, así como las manos de su madre acariciando sus cabellos. Siempre había sido así, siempre tan orgullosa de ambos, tan engrandecida por su amor, tan querida que no importaba que no tuviera el cabello rubio o los ojos verdes; no le importaba siquiera que sus abuelos maternos no le llamaran, con el abuelito Nikolai bastaba, aunque ya no escuchara bien.

* * *

Esa noche mientras la joven rusa dormía. Yuri la observaba desde el marco de la puerta, a su lado abrazándole se encontraba Mila quien sin decir palabra alguna le trataba de tranquilizar.

Nunca se imaginó que llegaría el momento de hablar de ese tema. Al menos no tan pronto.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no pensaba en esa historia, que casi podía pensar que jamás existió. Pero ahí estaba. Cerró los ojos un instante pensando en ello.

 ** _Flash Back:_**

 _Estaba molesto. Todas las mañanas Víctor, Yuuri y él se juntaban para correr antes de ir a entrenar. Era masoquista de su parte, sin embrago eran los pocos momentos en los que podía pasar cerca del japonés aunque ahí estuviera su compatriota idiota._

 _Y aquella mañana no aparecieron ninguno de los dos._

 _Con irritación le había llamado al Katsudon enterándose que Nikiforov no llego a casa y Yuuri estaba muerto de preocupación. Ese bastardo ya se las pagaría._

 _Faltaba poco para llegar al centro de entrenamiento, decidió correr un poco; esperando que de esta forma pudiera relajarse un poco, cuando de pronto escucho como se caía algo tras de él._

 _— ¿Qué mierda? — se giró, con sorpresa observo como en el suelo había una maceta tirada, la de la entrada de aquel edificio. Y apenas vislumbro una gabardina ondear en la vuelta del edificio. No te había tomado mucha importancia si no hubiera escuchado un quejido, regreso sobre sus pasos para solo ver como una cabellera platinada se perdía entre las personas que ya estaban de camino a sus actividades diarias._

 _¿Qué hacia Víctor ahí? Noto como a lo lejos se meneaba, seguramente estaba ebrio… pero ¿Por qué ahí?_

 _Observo el lugar que se le hacía bastante conocido. Se notaba también por donde había estado el peli plateado, porque había más cosas tiradas. Subió hasta el tercer piso siguiendo el rastro y al observar el nombre en la placa de la puerta sintió la furia volver a su persona._

 _¡No podía ser posible! ¡No serían capacees!_

 _Observo la puerta apenas atrancada, por lo que la abrió, todo alrededor tirado, ¿Qué diablos? Cuando observo otro tipo de ropas revueltas y una botella tirada en el suelo, ya no quiso averiguar más solo entro en la habitación principal para enfrentar a esa persona._

 _La puerta se abrió sonoramente y Yuri entro echando fuego por la mirada._

 _ **Fin Flash Back.** _

Así comenzó todo. A veces se preguntaba el porqué de sus decisiones. En ese entonces, pero ahora mismo no podía pensar en nada más que había hecho lo correcto.

Beso la frente de la pelirroja y tomando su mano la llevo a su dormitorio.

Pese al miedo que comenzaba a tener por las incógnitas de su hija, pese a no saber que les deparaba en este momento la vida. Pensó que todo había valido la pena, por tener a ambas a su lado.

* * *

 _No es la carne y la sangre, sino el corazón, lo que nos hace padres e hijos._

 _Friedrich Schiller (1759-1805)_

* * *

Tuvieron que pasar cuatro meses más para que la rutina volviera a su hogar después de la revelación. Pese a que las dudas aun flotaban en su cabeza, las dulces palabras de su padre le alentaban a ignorar su origen. También lo enamorados que lucían; porque pese a todo estaban juntos.

En su cabeza ya se figuraba un largo romance que culminó en la aceptación de una vida feliz pese a ella misma.

Suspiró antes de dirigirse al estante de las medallas. Ahí, con cada una, estaba la fotográfica conmemorativa de cada evento. Sabía las historias de cada una de memoria y sin embargo existía ese espacio vacío, el que siempre le molesto. Ahí estaba su foto de recién nacida, siendo sostenida por su madre, quien era abrazada por su padre. Se veían bien. Pero sólo le recordaba una y otra vez como era que su padre ni siquiera terminó su rutina, cuando salió del escenario ignorando a todo el mundo en el GPF aquel año.

Una parte chiquita de ella, se llenaba de calidez al pensarse más importante que la medalla del Gran Prix Final, pero le frustraba de igual manera que "él" hubiera ganado ese evento.

— ¿Planeando el robar la foto de nuevo Yúlia?

Giró de inmediato al escuchar esa voz.

— ¡Padrino! —exclamó contenta siendo abrazada por aquel hombre de rasgos serios.

— No respondiste mi pregunta

Yúlia hizo un mohín un poco frustrada. Sin embargo, fue ese instante en que la idea cruzó su cabeza. Su padrino conocía a sus padres desde hacía muchos años, después de todo era el mejor amigo de su papá. Así que preguntarle… ¿sería adecuado?

— ¿Ahora que estás planeando?

— Padrino, tú conoces muy bien mí… origen ¿verdad?— la niña respiró profundo observando aquellos ojos oscuros — ¿Por qué mis padres no han tenido hijos? ¿Es mi culpa?

— No veo porque sería tu culpa. Pero creo que ellos decidieron no tener más porque deseaban darte todo su amor.

—… ¿Estás seguro?

— Completamente.

— Los señores Nikiforov saben la verdad ¿Cierto?

Observo que de pronto su padrino se ponía bastante pálido, por lo que creyó que eso era un sí.

— Beka… Yúlia… solo faltan ustedes en la mesa… ¿Pasa algo?

La voz del rubio hizo que ambos le observaran en silencio. Por un lado Yúlia se sentía frustrada por no recibir una respuesta real y por el otro temerosa que su padre hubiera escuchado sus incógnitas.

— Nada. Solo hablábamos de robar tu tesoro más valioso.

— Muy gracioso Otabek… nunca podrás llevarte a mi Yúlia.

La aludida solo observó como su padre miraba mal a su padrino.

— No soy yo quien terminará llevándosela.

La sonrisa cómplice que el kazajo le brindaba a la niña la hizo enrojecer.

—… espera

La mirada de su padre sobre ella sólo la hizo sudar a mares.

— Yúlia, cariño, ha venido Jean Pierre a verte. —sonó la voz de su madre interrumpiéndoles.

Con las mejillas rojas, la niña trató de huir de su padre. Sí, su padre estaba molesto y su padrino divertidísimo. ¡Dios! Leroy sólo era su amigo o algo así. Además tenía trece años y los niños no le gustaban ¿Verdad?

Justo saliendo de la vista de su papá y por estar huyendo de su ira fue que chocó con alguien.

— Ou… ¿Todo bien pequeña?

Sintió un baldazo de agua fría al encontrarse de frente con su tío Yuuri. Se quedó en total silencio sin atreverse a mencionar nada.

— ¿Yúlia-chan? — pregunto una voz joven, de no más de cuatro años de edad. Tenía el cabello negro pero piel muy pálida. Era el hijo de sus tíos: el pequeño Kazuki Viktorovich Nikiforov. Lo habían adoptado en América no hacía mucho, por lo que solía estar pegado a su padre Yuuri la mayor parte del tiempo, o eso tenía entendido.

— E-estoy bien…

— ¿Estas segura? — pregunto su tío.

Siempre había pensado que su tío era demasiado amable y considerado. También sabía, por una broma casual, que cuando era muy joven su padre había tenido un enamoramiento con él. Y jamás le vio enfadado o mostrarse huraño con ella, por eso mismo no lo entendía o quizá él nunca lo supo. Bajó la cabeza y asintió con timidez. Cuando apenas lo notó, Kazuki ya la tenía tomada de la mano.

— Sss Dneeem Rozhdenya(1) — menciono el niño. Se notaba lo nervioso de estar ahí.

— ¡Excelente! Sabía que podías hacerlo hijo.

Se estremeció. La persona con quien menos quería encontrarse ahí estaba. Apenas si le observó tratando de encerrar sus emociones. No quería incomodar a la familia pero no se sentía bien. Al menos de momento tenía muy presente la verdad.

Ese hombre ahí era su padre.

Al menos había proporcionado el 50% de su ADN.

— ¡Aquí estás! ¿Por qué me tienes esperando? ¡Hey hola! —la voz de Jean Pierre hizo eco en el pasillo sacándola de sus pensamientos, solo sintió como la mano del niño se cerraba en su muñeca y la jalaba hacia la otra habitación. — ¡Vamos! Es hora del pastel.

Era su cumpleaños número catorce. ¡Dios santo en menos de media hora lo había olvidado!

Y ahí estaba ahora, rodeada de las personas que básicamente conoció toda su vida. Amigos de sus padres a los que consideraba tíos, su prima Nikola desde una video llamada por Skype, eran aquellos que conformaban su familia, varios ni se soportaban; y si no fuera por la amistad entre su mamá y la mamá de Jean Pierre, seguro que éste no hubiera podido asistir.

Pero lo desconcertante estaba ahí frente a ella, con cabellos platinados y una sonrisa sincera y bonachona. Intentó no llorar durante la canción; también intentó mostrarse como la orgullosa hija de Yuri Plisetsky. Necesitaba que esto acabara pronto. Porque no entendía.

No entendía cómo podían, tanto su padre como su tío Yuuri, soportar el saber que ella era hija de sus personas amadas. ¡No lo entendía!

* * *

Los hechos pasaron demasiado rápido para que se diera cuenta o actuara al respecto. Sorprendentemente, Nikola había llegado para celebrar su cumpleaños. Era la hija menor de su tío Iván después de cuatro varones. La cuestión era que Nikola había empujado a Jean Pierre, en venganza el canadiense la empujó de vuelta, haciendo que cayera cerca de las bebidas, donde estaba sentado Kazuki junto a sus padres. Para variar, la mesa no sólo se volcó si no que terminó regando la comida sobre todos los invitados llenándolos de esta.

Su padre explotó regañando a su padrino; quién por tratar de sostenerse termino empujándola a ella a los brazos de Jean Pierre, quién lanzo su pastel al aire para sostenerla y sin querer termino batiendo a Inzhu, la hija de su padrino, quien termino llorando pese a que se resistió bastante.

Cuando el padre de Jean Pierre quiso decir algo gracioso, todos le lanzaron aún más comida. ¡Había sido un tremendo desastre!

Menos mal que no tenía amigos normales, porque con todas estas personas aquí, seguro hubiera quedado EN RIDICULO.

Fue su abuelito quién puso orden y mandó a todos a lavarse, por lo que ahora mismo, su madre le ayudaba a quitar el pastel de su cabello.

— Mamá…

— ¿Si?

—… — no supo cómo continuar por lo que se quedó callada con la cabeza gacha, le costaba mucho trabajo decir lo que pensaba.

— Mila ¿Puedo usar esto?

— Claro Yuuri, adelante; también puedes usar la habitación de la derecha si gustas.

— Gracias.

La interacción entre ambos era cordial y no lo entendía.

— ¿Por qué no se odian?

La pregunta fue hecha en voz alta cuando siquiera se dio cuenta, por eso al ver el rostro de su madre tan melancólico, solo se sintió culpable.

— Por que nadie es culpable de nada, mucho menos tú, pequeña...

La sorpresa que se reflejó en su madre debió ser idéntica a la propia, al parecer su tío le había escuchado. ¿Y ahora que debería decir? Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo en vergüenza pero fue hasta que el japonés habló que ambas recordaron respirar.

— Sé que Yurio se enojará, pero si quieres hablar conmigo, Kazuki acaba de dormirse.

Y salió del lugar. No podía mentirse, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Y la palidez de su madre era más que notoria. Ahora la cuestión era la siguiente ¿Tendría el valor de hablar con su tío?

* * *

 _Un padre no es el que da la vida, eso sería demasiado fácil, un padre es el que da el amor._

 _Denis Lord (1900-1957)_

* * *

— No puedo decirte que no fue un shock, porque en verdad lo fue. Siendo sincero, hasta meses antes de tu nacimiento yo no tenía una relación en buen término con Víctor, por cuestiones que pasaron tiempo antes. El punto era que Víctor estaba molesto conmigo y yo con él, porque sabía que me había sido infiel pero no con quién, y ni siquiera él mismo sabía en qué circunstancias.

— ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

— Esa noche no llego a dormir y cuando llegó decía que se sentía enfermo, le creí porque apenas si podía estar en pie y corrió al baño para vomitar por un buen rato… pero cuando se cambió para ir a dormir, noté que tenía labial en una de las mangas de su saco.

El japonés trató de explicarse con serenidad, sin poner demasiado énfasis en los detalles, era obvio que no le causaba exactamente dolor aquello, dado que se veía demasiado tranquilo, aunque desde el punto de vista de la pequeña, ¿quién podía asegurar lo que pensaba en realidad?

— Nuestra relación se tambaleaba demasiado, por lo que al llegar al Gran Prix Final, había decidido darme un respiro, tú sabes volver con mis padres y pensar qué hacer. Pero ese día tu padre, Yurio, ni siquiera pudo terminar su rutina libre, solo salió a mitad de ésta; todos nos quedamos preocupados, pero teníamos que terminar, así que eso hicimos; cuando por fin acabo el evento, tratamos de localizar a tus padres; tu abuelito estaba bastante alterado porque tu mamá se había desmayado después del parto.

Yúlia no dejaba de observarle, esas cosas jamás se las habían contado, o al menos no de aquella forma.

— Fueron muchas horas, ¿sabes?, hasta que ustedes dos: tu madre y tú pudieron conocerse, y en todo ese tiempo Yurio no se despegó ni de ti, ni de Mila. Creo que fue ese el momento en que observé de verdad que se había enamorado de ella. Yurio para mí significó muchas cosas; no solo era alguien a quien admirar, también un amigo y sinceramente, en el plano sentimental, incluso llegó a confundirme mucho.

Yúlia escuchaba las palabras de Yuuri sin decir una palabra, le observaba de reojo notando como se perdía en sus pensamientos.

— Tú le gustabas ¿cierto?

— Eso dijo, por ello sus sentimientos me confundieron al punto de creer que me sentía celoso de la relación que llevaba con tu mamá. Pero cuando tu madre estaba tan mal, no pude evitar darme cuenta que era un completo idiota. Mis celos me habían cegado. El punto es que hasta ese momento noté lo importante que era una familia para Yurio y para Víctor. Él se puso muy mal cuando te vio. Pensó que iba a dejarle todo ese tiempo se sintió culpable, reclamo el que no le dijeran nada, actuaba en conclusión como un loco, ¡pero es que estaba tan asustado!

— Esa no es una excusa… entonces ¿Por qué no odias a mi mamá?

— ¿Sabías que ellos tuvieron un algo años antes de que yo conociera a Víctor? Fue ese día cuando me enteré de todo lo que Víctor pensó alguna vez de tu madre, del cariño y complicidad entre ambos. Yúlia-chan, tú fuiste concebida a partir de un cariño especial … aunque no lo creas. Y siento firmemente que naciste con el propósito de que Yurio conociera a Mila más allá de una amistad.

— Sigo sin comprenderlo del todo…

— Víctor y yo tuvimos que aprender muchas cosas… la atracción siempre estuvo ahí, el amor también, pero tuvimos que conocernos más, ya no como amigos o novios sino como pareja: gustarnos, odiarnos, aceptar nuestros defectos y virtudes: ser en toda regla una pareja. El vivir juntos previamente no nos ayudó en eso, dado que siempre he sido una persona muy discreta y no me gusta hablar de mi pasado y Víctor tampoco hablaba del suyo. — Yuuri hizo una pausa para respirar un poco antes de proseguir —También recuerdo que me encontraba algo deprimido, porque si bien amaba a Víctor y él me amaba a mí, nunca íbamos a poder tener un hijo. Ambos somos hombres y no estamos capacitados para ello, sin embargo me dio la impresión de que Víctor siempre querría hijos y al ser yo tan discreto en esos temas nunca aclaré esa duda con él.

La pequeña rusa no pudo evitar poner su mano sobre la mano de su tío tratando de sonreírle, estaba a punto de pedirle que parara, cuando la dulce sonrisa del japonés le calló.

— Necesitábamos aprender a comunicarnos mejor. En ese entonces no me agradaba Mila porque ella podía hacer algo que yo no podía. Debes entender que, al menos al principio, una pareja como nosotros no puede evitar sentir algo de envidia y frustración.

Finalmente y, después de bastante tiempo, pude perdonarme. Porque en el camino, me di cuenta de que en realidad, estaba enojado conmigo mismo por lo sucedido, por mi actitud y, quizás no debería decirlo, pero todo eso me afectó hasta ese punto: el punto en que quise vengarme. Por eso me besé con Yurio a días de mi boda, justo después de saber lo de Víctor. Así mismo Víctor estaba enojado consigo mismo por sus acciones, por no saber de ti, por lastimarme, por, según él, arruinarlo todo, aunque en realidad no hubiera sido realmente su culpa. En resumen, ambos nos amábamos el uno al otro, pero nos detestábamos a nosotros mismos. Ambos queríamos estar juntos, pero no nos conocíamos. Ambos deseábamos perdonar al otro por todo aquello que nos ocultamos y los tropiezos que por azares del destino tuvimos, pero no podíamos perdonarnos a nosotros mismos el haber dañado a nuestro ser amado y nuestros amigos en el proceso.

Fue inocente de mi parte pensar que fui el primero en la vida de Víctor, como él lo fue en la mía. Fue tonto de mi parte pensar que un amor de juventud no podía convertirse en una bella amistad, a pesar de que me pasó lo mismo con una amiga muy querida de mi infancia. Y el caer en cuenta de esto fue lo que maduró mi amor. Si conoces cada una de sus facetas lo entenderás mejor:

El amor Philia, cuando amas con inocencia de tal manera que, con el tiempo, tu ser amado se transforma en tu familia. El amor Eros, cuando amas sin condición y sin límite ni reparos, pero por eso mismo, sufres al conocer los límites y los defectos que no querías ver en tu ser amado, al saber que, como todo ser, no es perfecto. Y el amor Ágape, cuando amas sin límite y sin condición, a pesar de saber que ni tú, ni tu ser amado, son perfectos; cuando su imperfección y cómo ésta es superada, es precisamente el motivo por el que amas; cuando amas y eres amado de vuelta con la misma intensidad y madurez y, además, eres capaz de amarte a ti mismo.

Una vez que superamos esto, que aprendimos a perdonarnos, y a iniciar de nuevo... fue hasta ese momento y tras pensarlo demasiado que decidimos dar el siguiente paso: formar una familia. Tras tres años supe que no importaba que un hijo no tuviera nuestra sangre, tendría nuestro amor; por eso lo decidimos, pero fue complicado nuevamente.

Era obvio que para Yuuri hablar de ese pasado no era sencillo, pero necesitaba explicarse, Yúlia podía notar por primera vez como era saber que alguien necesitaba sacar todo de su sistema, seguramente se debía a que estaba madurando aunque sea un poco.

— En Japón somos muy tradicionalistas, pese a lo que demuestren el anime y manga, es complicado que se vean parejas homosexuales en los países asiáticos, incluso hay países que lo aborrecen al punto de crear leyes en contra de éstos. También pasa en Rusia, así que debimos buscar opciones, lo más recomendable era tener una segunda nacionalidad, así que por eso, estos años hemos vivido en América. Fue complicado y arduo: muchos años en los que buscamos la residencia y después la nacionalidad, también el tiempo en que visitamos el orfanato y demostramos ser capaces de cuidar de un niño, pero ahora tenemos a Kazu-chan con nosotros.

— Eso no responde mis dudas. No entiendo cómo se llevan tan bien.

— No puedes estar enojado toda la vida por algo que no puedes tener de la misma forma. El ser humano es complejo Yúlia, pero aquí lo más importante es una cosa.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Amas a tus padres?

— Completamente.

— Entonces lo demás no importa. Si tú quieres acercarte a Víctor como hija, no me molestaré y tampoco Kazuki; ni siquiera tus padres se molestarán. Pasa exactamente lo mismo que si quieres solo verlo como un tío: apoyaremos tu decisión, porque finalmente ésta es tu vida y solo a ti te tocará vivirla.

La joven observo directamente al japonés. Aquel hombre ya entrado en años, que fue el primer amor de su padre Yuri y era el esposo de su padre genético Víctor; quien le observaba con aquella sonrisa tranquila, esperando transmitir sus propias emociones con esa breve charla.

Asintió con la cabeza antes de dejar de observarlo.

Los adultos eran tan extraños. Y pese a que no comprendía como es que era aceptada, aun así, una parte de ella estaba ya más tranquila.

* * *

 _No hay familia perfecta. Todas discutimos y peleamos. En ocasiones incluso dejamos de hablarnos, pero al final, la familia es la familia y el amor siempre estará ahí._

* * *

ok. ru /video /90 14087965

Llevaba los audífonos en los oídos mientras tomaba el listón en su zurda y comenzaba la que sería su rutina. La mayoría de sus compañeras siempre pensaban que escuchaba una y otra vez la canción que interpretaría, sin imaginarse que en realidad era la grabación de su madre cantándole una nana.

Si llegaban a enterarse, seguro pensarían que era aún muy infantil.

El usar el listón era como dibujar en el aire con rapidez, precisión y hermosura. Era algo que duraba menos que segundos, pero que no por ello no era bello. Solo muy pocos podían apreciar la belleza de algo tan efímero. Era una lástima.

Mentiría si dijera que todo estaba bien. En realidad aún estaba con las palabras de su tío Yuuri en la cabeza y trataba de asimilarlas. Una parte de ella temía a enamorarse y que pasara por tanto dolor como los adultos que conocía, la otra temía aún más no encontrar a alguien que le amara con tal magnitud para perdonar todo eso. No que ella fuera a realizarlo jamás por supuesto.

Dio uno, dos... tres giros en su danza mientras la cinta le seguía de cerca , realizó un zigzag, para después lanzarla hacia arriba y cacharla antes de que la cinta tocara el suelo realizando la ejecución de movimientos en el aire a su izquierda. En su debut como _sénior_ había cometido el leve error de girar mal. Esta vez su ejecución seria perfecta.

Al terminar su ejercicio, agradeció cual si fuera un concurso oficial. Cuando se giró para retirarse, notó a esa persona de pie ante sus cosas, aplaudiendo.

¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué estaba de esa forma? ¿A qué venía?

Las preguntas en su cabeza no se hicieron esperar, más aparentemente mantuvo el temple. Acomodó la cinta y caminó hacia él, quitándose los audífonos. Sentía nervios pero intentó no demostrarlo.

— Yúlia… eso estuvo bastante bien.

— Gracias tío Víctor.

Ambos guardando silencio. La joven si quiera le observaba mientras tomaba su botella de agua y bebía un poco. Fue Víctor quien finalmente hablo.

— Yurio me permitió llevarte a tomar una malteada, dijo que tu favorita era de fresas con chispas de chocolate.

Las mejillas de Yúlia se iluminaron ante esto. ¿Por qué su padre haría algo así?

— Supongo que quiere... hablar, tío.

Sí, sí y sí, no en un jodido instante iba a permitir que él supiera como le afectaba su visita.

Observo que el hombre asintió con una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Es que jamás se cansaba de sonreír? Respiró profundamente y decidió entonces cambiar sus ropas. No iría a ningún lado vestida así.

— Ahora regreso…

Informó mientras iba a los vestidores. Una vez que se dispuso a tomar una ducha rápida y cambiarse, escucho como varias personas entraban.

— Son idénticos…

— Entonces es ¿cierto?

— Es una bastarda…

— Siquiera debería llevar el nombre que tiene

— Y la muy creída diciendo que es hija de Plisetsky

— Jajajaja es una boba…

Cada palabra dolía, cada palabra la enfurecía también, cada palabra que desde los seis años repetían una y otra vez. ¿Sería justo enojarse con su tío por todo?

Se vistió lo más rápido posible y guardó sus cosas, así como acomodó su casillero, para salir con un rostro lleno de dignidad y seriedad.

— Sus chismes baratos no las hacen ser mejores, sólo son unas patéticas que no saben hacer nada bien. — menciono despectiva saliendo del lugar.

* * *

Ahí estaba él, esperándole. Fue extraño que al acercarse hasta él, ella respondiera con un simple "andando".

Los siguientes quince minutos los pasaron en silencio, pese sus esfuerzos en hacer conversación. Observo como Yúlia solo se puso sus audífonos y se disponía a escuchar música, fue como regresar en el tiempo y ver a Yurio hacer lo mismo cuando alguien hablaba de algo que no le gustaba, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Finalmente, al llegar al lugar, se sentó en una mesa, la joven pidió una malteada y él un capuchino. En cuando la mesera se marchó con la orden, notó que finalmente poseía toda la atención de la joven.

Era decididamente bonita y se parecía bastante a su madre, pero el inconfundible tono de cabello le delataba, además que tenerlo en una cola de cabello alta y verla danzar minutos antes le hizo recordar a aquellos años en los que él mismo patinaba con ese estilo.

— Escuche que hablaste con Yuuri. — comenzó con la charla queriendo ir lento.

— Lo hice…— la respuesta escueta de la niña frente a él no le gusto del todo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?— él también tenía sus dudas. Por muchos años las tuvo, junto con sus miedos y culpas.

— No entiendo a los adultos y su permisión ante el adulterio. — se tensó ante esto. La pequeña pese a todo le recordaba a Yurio, y ese aspecto tan peculiar que tenía en su juventud de protegerse dañando a otros. Sí, le recordaba precisamente a ese día en que se encontraron mientras observaba su anillo. Y como en ese entonces no pudo evitar observarle con una seriedad fuera de lo común.

— Adulterio querría decir que desde hacía tiempo engañaba a Yuuri y no fue así.

Sentía la tensión en el ambiente, sabía que las mujeres de cierta forma maduraban antes que los hombres, también había alcanzado a escuchar los rumores sobre ellos y entendía esa mascara con la que ella buscaba defenderse. Pero no lo aprobaba.

Justo en ese momento llegó la mesera con su pedido, por lo que guardaron silencio unos instantes. Hasta que finalmente estuvieron solos de nueva cuenta.

— Podría decirte que fue un error, que no me importaste jamás y que aunque lo hubiera sabido no hubiera hecho nada.

Observó el shock en las pupilas azules respecto a sus palabras; se lo esperaba y es que para tratar con adolecentes era necesario sacarlos de balance. No era justo pero si necesario, más que nada para que esa niña pudiera sacar todo lo que ocultaba de sus padres, porque sabía y era obvio que les ocultó muchas cosas.

— Sin embargo no es cierto.

Los ojos azules de ella por fin se fijaron en los propios. Estuvo a punto de hacerla llorar, era un idiota aún con tantos años, a veces su lengua hablaba de más. Acercó su mano y tomó la ajena, acariciándola para tratar de tranquilizarla.

— No sé que hubiera pasado de saber de tu existencia, quizás esto que estamos viviendo no existiría, pero la verdad es que jamás lo sabremos…

— ¿Por qué dices todo eso?

— Sólo quiero que comprendas: yo quise muchísimo a Mila, aún la aprecio demasiado, no sólo como amiga, también por ser tan buena madre contigo. — cerró los ojos con pesadez. — incluso me llegué a cuestionar si aquella noche no abuse de ella. Cuando tú naciste y te vi, por supuesto que lo supe. Me hubiera gustado que tus padres me lo contaran antes, pero no se dio la oportunidad ¿sabes? Yurio pensó que eso lastimaría demasiado a Yuuri y no se equivocó, pero también lo subestimó demasiado. Ahora voy a contarte que fue lo que pasó y espero que tengas la madurez necesaria para comprenderlo.

— Ahora usted me está subestimando…

— Sí, definitivamente es algo que diría Yurio — mencionó divertido, aunque no quiso agregar que en sus tiempos rebeldes él también lo hubiera dicho. —…aquella noche tu madre había sido lastimada por un ex novio… yo la vi y no pude evitar intervenir, Yuuri salió con Phichit y, yo estaba a punto de marcharme cuando escuché unos sonidos ahogados. Me preocupe de inmediato y traté de ayudarla, pero ese tipo era bastante fuerte… me lastimé, no me fue posible salir inmune de la batalla. Cuando todo eso acabó, llevé a Mila a su departamento. Mi oído sangraba y ella estaba muy ausente y extraña; quería llamar a un médico, sin embargo no tuve tiempo de nada, más que beber del termo de agua que estaba en el refrigerador; será estúpido pero hasta que el líquido paso por mi garganta note que tenía algo de licor. ¿Sabías que el GHB en alcohol es la peor idea que puedes tener?

— ¿Hablas de drogas?

— No cualquiera, una que no deja rastro, es nociva y hace que pierdas la noción que lo que haces. Aunque no busco excusarme con esto quiero que lo sepas; pese a que yo mismo lo supe después. No me di cuenta cuando lo bebí, para ese momento Mila ya se había puesto bastante eufórica y saltaba por todos lados, traté de que no se lastimase, pero en algún momento yo me puse igual, eso francamente ya no lo recuerdo mucho…

— Soy… un producto de las drogas.

— ¿Pero qué dices Yúlia? No es así, no me estas entendiendo.

— Entonces explícame, y no me trates como una tonta.

— Veras, los efectos de esta droga en particular es la desinhibición ante interacción intima, hiperactividad, etc. Es básicamente como el éxtasis, sólo que esta puede hacerse caseramente, es líquida y como ya dije en alcohol mucho peor. Algunos efectos secundarios son la pérdida de la memoria, náuseas, confusión, delirio y alucinaciones, entre otras cosas. Por eso es tan comercial en los centros nocturnos.

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto si no lo recuerdas?

— Recuerdo el momento en que Mila bailaba sobre la cama al momento en que estaba de camino a mi casa… estaba mal Yúlia, cuando Yuuri me vio se preocupó demasiado y mientras él salía no se ha que, me empecé a sentir tan mal que tuve que llamar a Yakov para que enviara al médico. Casi no me dejan participar para el GPF.

Notó el silencio de la pequeña y se dedicó a observarla, era realmente bonita, lo sabía porque la había visto desde lejos; y sabía que en ese momento estaba valorando su historia y el creerle o no.

— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Acaso quieres que te vea como un padre?

— Jamás me verás así, yo lo sé. Para ti no existe nadie más que Yurio para ser tu papá y es razonable, yo soy tu tío y agradezco de verdad que al menos me tomes en consideración de esa forma.

—… en verdad no te intereso.

— Nuevamente no me estas escuchando…— el hombre se incorporó para acercarse a la joven y verla de más cerca, acercó la silla y se sentó a su lado, todo esto con el fin de hablarle de tú a tú. — Eres una hermosa chica, tienes un mal carácter pero eres maravillosa gimnasta, buena hija y amiga. Estoy muy orgulloso de que parte de mí este en tí, le pese a quien le pese; sin embargo estos años he aceptado que jamás me verás como algo más, porque tu lealtad es para con Yurio.

— ¿Lealtad?

— Sí, la lealtad se gana, es algo íntimo entre personas que se aprecian o son parte de una familia. Mientras que la fidelidad es vista como un deber, la lealtad es algo que se brinda sin pedirlo.

Observó como ella bajaba el rostro, analizando esto.

— Tú no eres un error, eres la bendición que llegó a la vida de Mila, la calidez que ahuyentó la soledad auto impuesta de Yurio, la solidez que me hizo mejor persona, la realidad que le demostró a Yuuri que no todo es perfecto, pero puede serlo si uno se esfuerza. Eres muchas cosas, pero jamás pienses que no eres amada, porque hay mucha gente que te ama, incluyendo al pequeño Leroy.

Por fin, con ese comentario, observó las mejillas de la jovencita iluminarse, y fue como observar a Mila cuando tenía su misma edad y le hacia algún tipo de halago. El mundo se equivocaba, porque si bien esa niña era el reflejo de él mismo, y su actitud era tan parecida a la de Yurio que podría pasar por su hija, pero en realidad era digna hija de si madre… una identidad aparte de ellos y los que la rodeaban, pero que había adaptado para sí misma un poco de cada miembro familiar.

Era cierto que a Víctor le causaba un poco de dolor saberse fuera de la vida de esa pequeña, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ese lugar no le pertenecía porque no se lo había ganado. Y sin embargo ese "no sé qué" estaba ahí, clamando que ella era parte de él, y que con eso bastaba.

— N-No somos nada… es un débil…

— Jajaja si tú lo dices pequeña y… creo que ya llegaron por ti — Víctor señaló con la cabeza la entrada del establecimiento, ahí se encontraba la pequeña Inzhu de la mano de la mano de Aimar, la madrina de Yúlia. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos azabaches y facciones delicadas; que pese a su apariencia podría vencer a un trio de bravucones o eso contaba orgullosamente Mila. Notó que la sonrisa de su "sobrina" resplandecía de inmediato. Y con una risita pensó que los próximos años serían muy complicados para Yurio, porque el encanto de su hija era llamativo, y no tardarían en solicitarle citas.

— Tío Víctor…

— ¿Si? — la observó con curiosidad, por primera vez la noto nerviosa y abstraída, todo lo que no demostraba a simple vista.

— Gracias… s-si… si alguna vez me lastimo y necesito tu médula ¡tendrás que dármela! — declaró incorporándose de inmediato, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo al lado de su madrina.

Víctor no supo que decir, si le había agradado aquella declaración o si le causó gracia darse cuenta hasta qué punto Yurio la influenciaba. Pero sólo pudo pensar que esa calidez que sentía en su mejilla, era tan parecida a la que dejaba Kazuki en sus brazos cuando le abrazaba. Ese sentimiento... era el amor de padre que sentia hacia ambos, aunque solo pudiera decirlo en voz alta para uno.

El hubiera no existe. El presente es lo que tenemos y el futuro es algo incierto.

* * *

 _"En verdadera familia es la que tú haces. Se hace fuerte no por el número de cabezas que hay en la mesa, sino por los rituales que los miembros tu familia creen, por los recuerdos que comparten, por el compromiso de tiempo, cariño y amor que muestran entre sí, y por la esperanza para el futuro que tenemos como individuos y como una unidad"._

 _Marge Kennedy._

* * *

Yuri siempre tuvo miedo de que al final, Víctor le quitara a su familia. Era Víctor Nikiforov después de todo. Pero ahí estaba su hija, pidiéndole que le cepillara el cabello una vez más. Se notaba más relajada, más feliz. Y eso le dio un respiro, aunque sea mediano. No sabía absolutamente nada de la conversación que llevaron juntos y eso le desconcertaba, sin embargo ver esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa bastaban para tranquilizarlo.

La pequeña no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida, Mila siempre decía que ella era como un gato al cual dormía mientras le cepillaba, y era cierto. La acomodó en su cama y besando su frente la dejo dormir.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en esos años, desde crisis de pareja, hasta no saber cómo enseñarle a una pequeña a ir al baño sola. Como pudieron, ambos aprendieron a darle a Yúlia todo lo que necesitaba. Y quizás más.

Las personas a su alrededor, su amistad y apoyo fueron claves para que no los consumiera el desasosiego, porque él había sido muy joven cuando acepto cargar con un hijo, pero el amor que comenzó a sentir por esta familia le dio la habilidad de crecer, aparentemente a pasos agigantados.

Quizá las únicas personas que supieron que tan difícil fue, habían sido Mila y su abuelo, pero ellos siendo sus pilares comprendían y le apoyaban.

— ¿En qué estás pensando?— escucho la dulce voz de su esposa.

— En que en algún momento ya no será una broma llamarte abuela — respondió abrazándola por la cintura. Observo esos ojos azules con un tinte de travesura antes de agregar. — aunque siempre puedo meterla a un convento.

— Sí, claro… como si no pudiera tomar un avión y huir a Japón en ejemplo de su padre. — bromeo ahora la pelirroja, provocando que Yuri hiciera un puchero molesto.

— Oye…

— Ya, ya… — la pelirroja se acercó hasta él y tomó sus labios, comenzando así una danza, una caricia, intima, tranquila pero al mismo tiempo tan pasional como eran sus besos desde hace algunos años atrás.

Al separarse la observó sonrojarse y luego negar con la cabeza.

— ¿Y ahora?— pregunto extrañado.

— Tu hija exige un hermanito… será mejor que hables con ella para tranquilizarla.

— Mmm

— ¿Qué?

— Bueno… quizás aún no estés tan vieja para cambiar algunos pañales.

Bromeó el ruso, para posteriormente escuchar la cantarina risa de su mujer.

Las cosas se dieron paso a paso, con baches y malos entendidos, con lágrimas y decepciones. Pero lo importante es que el amor está ahí, siempre está ahí. Solo espera a que lo observes… donde jamás imaginaste encontrarlo.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notas** :

 **Yevguenia Kanáyeva** : es una ex gimnasta rítmica rusa. Es la gimnasta rítmica individual más laureada de la historia, al contar en su palmarés con dos oros olímpicos (Pekín 2008 y Londres 2012) y haber sido 17 veces campeona del mundo y 13 veces campeona de Europa. En diciembre de 2012 Kanaeva anunció su retirada y fue nombrada Vice-presidenta de la Federación rusa de gimnasia rítmica.

 **Irina Víner** : es una ex gimnasta, empresaria y entrenadora de honor rusa. Desde el 2008 es presidenta de la Federación Rusa de Gimnasia y vicepresidenta del Comité Técnico de Gimnasia Rítmica de la Federación Internacional de Gimnasia (FIG). En el 2001 fue galardonada con la Medalla de Honor de la Federación Rusa. En 2006 se convirtió en ganadora del premio público de Rusia "Grandeza Nacional" y en el 2013 recibió la Orden de la Amistad.

 **S Dnem Rozhdeniya:** Feliz cumpleaños en Ruso.

 _ **Hola a todos:** _

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo recibido en esta historia. Gracias a aquellos que les ha gustado y la aceptan pese a los errores cometidos en el trayecto.

Me siento orgullosa de esto, más que nada porque esta es la primera historia medio larga que he escrito. Quizás nadie lo noto pero cada capítulo es más largo que el anterior y eso es gracias a todas esas personas que me dejaron sus incógnitas en los reviews. Y por aquellos silenciosos lectores que aunque no sé si gustaron de esta historia, estuvieron ahí presenciando su desarrollo.

En este momento de mi vida, fue muy complicado escribir cada uno de estos renglones, cada palabra y sentimiento. De ser sincera la historia en si no tiene un significado literal en mi vida, pero si hay varias cosas que podrían concordar conmigo. Como todo escritor puse un poco de mí en estos personajes, hasta el punto de amarlos. Así mismo quería más que cualquier tipo de amor romántico, demostrar el amor paternal. No hace mucho que perdí a uno de los pilares de mi vida y esto me ha servido mucho para definir el amor incondicional de los hijos hacia los padres y viceversa.

En fin. Gracias por todo de verdad. No creo volver a escribir una historia larga, (a menos que termine mis pendientes jajaja) por el momento me entretendré con One shots. Tenía la idea de hacer un spin Off de Otabek y su familia, de cómo se las ingeniaron Mila y Yuri con la bebé. E incluso hablar un poco más de los personajes que cree para esta historia, pero no creo que sea muy interesante jaja.

Gracias a mi esposa que participo como mi beta en los últimos capítulos. Y a quién dedico este fic.

También de corazón se los dedico a cada uno de ustedes que lo ha leído.

24.01.2017


End file.
